La vérité
by Andra
Summary: Virginia, Nathan, Gyle, Morigan, June et Anna Fleur étaient les six protecteurs du plateau. Maintenant, leurs succéceurs vont devoir de nouveau sauver le plateau... Terminée !
1. Chapitre 1

Hello girls !

Ok, here we are ! Je commence une nouvelle fic !! Yééé ! loll. Je vous avertit, les quatre premiers chapitre c'est du blabla intensif pour tout expliquer. L'action commence au chapitre 5.

Cette histoire se passe après HOTS. Il n'y a vraiment rien à ajouter, je me fies sur ce que j'ai compris des épisodes !! lolll

Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment et malheureusement. Tous les personnages sont à je-ne-suis-pas-trop-sûre-de-qui sauf ceux qui sont de mon cru (dah !). L'idée originale de cette fic est également de moi.

Et oh, c'est PG-13.  

**La vérité**

**Chapitre 1**

- Mère !!

La panique s'empara de Véronica et elle hésita à continuer. Elle sauvait le plateau… ou le détruisait ?

Le médaillon commença à la brûler et sa tête à tourner. Puis le temps s'arrêta. Le couteau prêt à tuer Marguerite, celui s'apprêtant à découper Challenger, la balle fonçant sur Roxton, l'auto presque entre train écraser Finn et la grenade sur le point d'exploser près de Ned… tout s'arrêta.

Le temps s'était litérallement figé. Même Véronica ne bougeait plus. La terre s'était arrêtée de tourner… et toutes les autres planètes d'ailleurs.

Seule une femme bougea. Une très belle femme. Elle soupira.

- Oh Véronica, tu as très bien fait. Je sais que tu aurais voulu me revoir. Mais pour le moment, c'est impossible. Je sacrifie ma vie pour que tu réussisses. Tu auras un moment de répis chérie. Mais ne tarde pas, parce que sinon, les forces du mal vont envahir la planète… l'univers.

Elle s'avança vers une lumière blanche et disparut.

D'un coup, tout ce qui était menaçant disparu et tous se retrouvèrent dans le Tree House, inconscients. Ils étaient étendus autour du centre, leurs corps formant un cercle.

*-*-*

Dans le passé…

La petite Abigaïl se cacha derrière un tronc d'arbe et sourit. Elle les voyait approcher au loin et adorait définir chacun de leurs mouvements gracieux.

La femme qui marchait en tête semblait flotter dans les airs et les trois autres avaient le même style de démarche. Ils souriaent et riaient, malgré les temps difficiles.

Le sourire d'Abi s'agrandit comprenant qu'ils venaient voir sa mère et elle couru en direction de sa maison.

- Maman ! Maman ! Les protecteurs sont là !

La jeune femme blonde releva la tête de son travail et regarda son époux, inquiète. Celui-ci prit l'enfant de cinq ans dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la petite

L'homme sourit à sa fille.

- Tu vas partir avec Cécile d'accord ? Vous allez sur Inland Sea pour un voyage.

- Mais je veux voir les…

- Tu vas rester avec Cécile et sa famille tu as bien compris ?

Abigaïl ne cacha pas sa déception, mais elle acquiesça tout de même, ne voulant pas decevoir son père. La mère de la petite s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je t'aime Abi.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je vous aime tous les deux.

- Maintenant va, lui ordonna son père en la confiant à Cécile, et n'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons plus que tout.

Cécile quitta avec la petite dans les bras qui se retenait de pleurer. Elle regardait ses parents acceuillir les protecteurs tandis qu'elle quittait la terre des Avalons.

Virginia et Nathan s'approchèrent des quatre autres protecteurs. Tous les six se sourirent, même s'ils savaient que ce qui allait venir ne serait pas de tout repos.

Morigan sourit à Virginia et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais que c'est dur. Mais il le faut.

- Je sais… je sais.

Trois hommes et trois femmes, à priori ordinaire, allaient prouver qu'ils étaient loin du commun des mortels.

La guerre entre le bien et le mal faisait rage sur le plateau. Les forces de l'ombre l'avaient envahis pour le conquérir, comme ils essayaient souvent. Mais cette fois, c'était pire que jamais. Ils étaient à deux doigts de l'avoir. Et s'ils avaient le cœur de la planète alors, le reste serait terrible !

Dès leur naissance, six personnes avaient alors été choisies, peu importe où ils étaient nés. Virginia et Nathan étaient nés sur le plateau même. June, Gyle, Morigan et Anna Fleur étaient nés à l'extérieur. Mais peu importait, parce que maintenant ils étaient réunis et prêt au combat.

Prêts à sacrifier leurs vies pour que la paix reigne et que le bien continue sa vie.

*-*-*

Ned s'éveilla en sursaut, déboussolé. Où était-il ? Dans le temple ? Non… À la guerre ! Oui, ses dernières minutes, il s'était retrouvé dans le passé, à la guerre !

Il se leva, alerte. Le bruit de la pluie tombant sur la tente. Une tente ? Ce n'était pas un peu grand ? Le tonnerre se fit entendre et un éclair au loin lui permit de voir qu'il était dans une maison. Avait-il été pris par l'ennemi ?

Il remarqua près de lui deux hommes et trois femmes inconscients. Il fronça les sourcils.

Oh, il n'était ni dans le temple, ni à la guerre. Il était de retour au Tree House, là où il avait essayer d'aller avant de se faire prendre par cette vague étrange. Il était près de Marguerite, Véronica, Roxton, Challenger et… une petite blonde.

Il bougea ses muscles endorloris et chercha une lampe à tâton dans le noir. Que s'était-il passé ? Il était avec Siu dans le temple et une tempête atroce avait commencé. Siu lui avait dit de partir pour la maison dans les arbres, là où il serait en sécurité. La où il devrait dire la vérité à tous, en particulier à Véronica.

Mais il avait été frappé par une vague bizarre et s'était retrouvé pendant la guerre… 

Il toucha quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lampe à huile et se mit à la recherche de la valve pour l'allumer. Deux secomdes plus tard, le Tree House était faiblement éclairé. Il empoigna la lampe et retourna auprès de ses amis inconscient.

Il s'agenouilla près de Véronica.

- Véronica… réveillez-vous. 

Pas de réponse. Il se tourna vers Marguerite.

- Marguerite. Marguerite !

Celle-ci plissa les yeux et les ouvrit lentement.

- Roxton ?

- Non, c'est moi, Malone.

- Je suis morte ? On m'a sacrifiée ?

- Non. Vous êtes en vie. Debout.

Marguerite s'assit, épuisée. Elle se leva ensuite avec l'aide de Malone et tous deux entreprirent de réveiller tous les autres.

Finn fut la plus longue à réveiller, mais une fois tous assis autour de la table, sécoués, déboussolés, c'est elle qui engendra la conversation.

- Je me suis retrouvée dans le futur, et j'ai failli me faire écraser par une auto.

- Des druides ont essayés de me sacrifier. Roxton, la momie que nous avons dans cette cave… c'était moi.

- Mais c'est impossible.

- J'ai bien peur que oui…

- Moi qui espériait que vous étiez dans un endroit plus sûr que le mien. J'ai failli me faire tué par des conquistador !

- Des conquistadors ? pouffa Véronica

- Ce n'est pas très drôle…

- Je me suis aussi retrouvé dans le futur. Mais bien après Finn où les machines avaient toute la place et les humains étaient des machines.

- Beuuu, commenta Marguerite

- J'ai essayé de sauver le plateau mais…

Véronica se tourna vers Ned et lui sourit. Elle lui prit sa main.

- Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous.

Elle attendit pas plus d'une seconde pour le serrer dans ses bras et toutes les émotions de la journées sortirent. Marguerite, Roxton et Challenger les rejoingnirent dans leur étreinte et Véronica ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes.

- Oh Véronica, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda Marguerite

- J'ai cru vous avoir perdu… j'ai cru avoir perdu le plateau… j'ai cru tous vous tuer !

Tandis que les retrouvailles s'effectuait entre Malone et les autres, Finn était à part, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne connaissait pas Malone et le jeune homme semblait avoir beaucoup manqué aux autres. 

- Mais vous l'avez sauvé, fit Challenger

- Alors comme ça, vous savez que Véronica est la protectrice du plateau ? constata Ned

- Vous… vous le savez aussi ? demanda Véronica

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. Beaucoup.

Les autres sourirent, impatients de connaître toutes ses histoires mais Finn était toujours à l'écart.

Elle n'osa pas vraiment riposter où s'imposer, mais elle se sentit à part. Elle était encore la plus jeune et les autres semblaient avoir des tonnes de secrets, de douleurs et de joies qui les liaient. Quand à elle, elle était tellement différente que pour le moment, les autres l'oublièrent. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Mais en voyant que sa nouvelle famille l'oubliait, même quelques secondes, elle eut la gorge serrée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Finn entra dans la cuisine ce jour-là, seul Ned était debout. Il avait promis de tout raconter ce jour même. Mais avant tout, ils devraient faire connaissance.

Finn eut d'abord un geste timide. Elle essaya de passer inaperçue et avec de la chance de sortir de la pièce sans que le journaliste ne s'en rendre compte. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère… enfin un peu, mais elle était plutôt impressionnée qu'autre chose.

Ned la remarqua et sourit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour… répondit-elle timidement

- Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

Elle hésita. Mais si elle avait à vivre avec lui pour longtemps encore elle décida de ne pas avoir d'embrouilles dès le départ. Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à la table.

- On dirait que l'orage ne s'est pas calmé, commença Ned

- Non, acquiesça la jeune fille

Ned la regarda un peu plus attentivement. Elle était belle et jeune, mais elle semblait troublée, sur la défensive et intimidée par sa présence.

- Finn, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- D'où venez-vous ?

Pas de doute, c'était bien un journaliste. Elle releva les yeux vers lui un peu prise au dépourvu. Allait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Allait-il la croire ? Il se serait bien obligé de toute façon.

- Du futur.

Il avala durement son café, surpris. Finn eut un sourire amusé et attendit sa réponse.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Whoa, et il est comment le futur ?

- Hum, il y a eut une apocalypse et tout le monde est sale et la nourriture est rare. En plus, tout est détruit. Oh mais Challenger cherche à empêcher cela, ne vous en faites pas.

Finn éclata de rire sous le regard que Malone lui donna. Celui-ci se mit aussi à rire, sachant toutefois que Finn était sérieuse. La jeune fille cessa avant lui de rire et ne put pas retenir sa langue.

- Vous savez ce que Vee m'a dit à votre propos ?

Malone arrêta de rire, très intéressé.

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien…

- Elle m'a dit comme ça : (elle imita la voix de Véronica) « J'ai dit à Malone que nous pourrions être seulement amis… qu'est-ce que je pensais !? »

Malone s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais à ce moment Véronica entra dans la cuisine.

En voyant Finn et Malone comploter, Véronica sourit. Quelques secondes après, tout le monde était dans la cuisine et Malone était sur le point de raconter son aventure.

- Alors voilà. Les premiers jours où je suis parti, il ne c'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. Mais après une semaine environ, je suis arrivé dans un immense temple où vivaient des moines. Leur chef, Siu, un vieil homme bien aimable m'a recueilli. Il ne cessait de m'appeler Nathan et me parlait de ma destinée. Je le prenais à la légère au début et je le croyais plus fou qu'autre chose… Mais il a commencé à me parler de Morigan. Et ce nom me faisait vraiment penser à quelque chose… Je ne savais pas quoi au début.

Roxton et Marguerite échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. C'est déjà arrivé n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui.

- De quoi ? demanda Véronica

- Laissez-moi y venir. Siu m'a montré beaucoup de choses. Et je me suis d'abord rappellé des druides qui avaient pris Marguerite pour une prêtesse nommée Morigan.

- Mais… vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé… fit Challenger

- Parce que nous ne nous en souvenions pas, expliqua Roxton

- Vous y étiez aussi ? questionna Véronica

Ils prirent une pause de l'histoire de Malone pour expliquer aux autres ce qu'ils avaient vécus, deux ans auparavant. Puis Marguerite et Roxton parlèrent du tombeau trouvé dans la cave avec un cadavre ayant la même tache de naissance que Marguerite. Et Marguerite expliqua les événements de la veille.

- Alors, il n'y a pas vraiment eut de Morigan. Il y avait seulement… Marguerite et des druides fous à lier ? proposa Roxton

- Il y a eut une Morigan, continua Malone, Et elle a été sacrifiée. C'est parce que Marguerite est retournée dans le passé que les druides l'ont prise pour Morigan. Car Morigan a été sacrifiée mais en 1881, par les druides. Mais laissez-moi commencer du début…

*-*-*

_1881_

Les six protecteurs du plateau se battaient depuis des jours et des jours. Les guerriers de Morigan, les druides, étaient passés du côté sombre et elle était sur le point de trépasser elle aussi.

Les cinq autres faisait tout pour l'aider mais le mal se répendait sur le plateau à une vitesse incroyable. Si le plateau était pris, alors la planète risquait gros.

Les Avalons, les Sirènes, les Anges, les Intras et les Ariks les aidaient comme ils pouvaient mais tout semblait aller toujours plus mal. Ils étaient loin d'avoir gagné.

Puis, la situation dégénéra encore plus. Alors qu'ils faisaient leurs incantations repoussant le mal aux points stratégiques du plateaux, Morigan était tombée, inconsciente. Les druides l'avaient kidnappés et l'avait sacrifiée aux forces du mal. Un point de plus pour les forces du mal.

Virginia était morte sur le coup. Sans le feu, la vie était impossible. Quelques heures après, c'était Gyle qui était tombé mort.

La guerre continuait. Le sang coulait partout sur le plateau et les incantions résonnaient et se fracassaient les unes aux autres et comme des obus, laissaient leurs traces horrible. Les éléments se déréglaient.

Ils avaient tenus encore trois jours après la mort des trois premiers avant que Nathan et June soient assassinés à leur tour. Il ne restait qu'Anna Fleur.

Seule avec ses anges pour sauver le plateau… et la planète du coup.

*-*-*

- Et comment a-t-elle fait ? demanda Véronica

- On ne sait pas. Mais la même chose a failli se produire hier.

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua Finn

Malone réfléchit quelques instants pour trouver un moyen de tout faire comprendre à Finn.

- Siu m'a dit que le plateau était le cœur de la terre. Là où la vie commençait et là où elle finissait. Si le mal prenait possession du plateau, alors il lui serait beaucoup plus facile de prendre toute la planète.

- Ah oui ! cliqua Finn, C'est pour ça que dans le futur, c'est en Nouvelle Amazonie que le cauchemar a débuté ! Mais sinon, pourquoi Virginia… enfin la grand-mère de Vee est morte dès que Morigan est morte ?

- Chacun des protecteurs était le chef d'un des éléments. Virginia contrôlait la vie. Mais sans un des éléments, la vie ne peut pas exister.

- Alors Morigan contrôlait le feu ?

- Oui.

- Donc, continua Finn, Ned est la réincarnation de Nathan, Marguerite celle de Morigan et Véronica… celle de sa grand-mère ?!

Véronica pouffa de rire et secoua la tête.

- Non, je crois que je suis sa descendante !

- Exact. Si Morigan avait eut des enfants ce sont eux qui auraient protégés le feu. Mais comme elle est morte sans progéniture, elle a été réincarnée.

- Mais Nathan avait une fille !

- Oui. Qui était celle de Virginia aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir deux tâches. À moins d'avoir deux enfants, mais ne fut pas le cas alors…

Challenger fronça les sourcils.

- Alors ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Véronica a réussi à tout stopper toute seule ! Eux ils étaient six et ils ont failli échouer !

- Je sais, approuva Ned, l'idéal aurait été que les six soient réunis autour du centre. Véronica, Marguerite, moi et… les trois autres. Mais comme nous ne savons pas qui ils sont…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Roxton en souriant, Véronica a bien joué ! Et vous avez vécu toute une aventure Malone !

Marguerite ne dit rien. Elle avait du mal à croire tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle, une réincarnation d'une prêtresse protectrice qui sert le bien et tout ? Dur à croire ! Elle, en charge de contrôler le feu ? Bien oui et puis quoi encore ! Elle s'en serait bien rendu compte avec le temps, non ? Elle s'en serait rendu compte si elle avait des pouvoirs !

Et puis, elle n'était pas une servante du bien. Dans son cas, elle avait fait tellement de choses mauvaises que le bien devait s'enfuir les jambes à son coup quand il la voyait.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce ne voulant pas entendre plus. Elle, servante du bien ? Elle ne savait qui était le fou qui avait cette idée mais elle avait bien envie de lui donner un coup pied là où il ne fallait pas !


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Abi sortit de sa cachette en voyant que la tempête s'était arrêtée. Tout était saccagé, tout semblait mort, même si le soleil brillant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des jours et des jours.

Était-elle la seule survivante ? Non, au loin elle vit des Zangas qui s'occupait de tout ranger. Que faisait-elle aussi loin d'Inland Sea ? Elle ne le savait, mais elle s'était enfuie en voyant les monstres vouloir l'attrapper.

Elle vit des Sirènes, des Anges et plein de peuples qui étaient en train de tout reconstruire avec leurs pouvoirs. Des Avalons qui faisait réssussiter certains arbres même. Mais aucun signe de ses parents.

Au loin, quelqu'un semblait mourrant. Elle s'approcha et vit Anna Fleur mal en point. Elle refusait qu'on la guérisse.

Elle approcha timidement.

- Anna… 

- Abi. Approche.

Abi s'approcha de la jeune femme mourrante et Anna lui sourit.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda la fillette

- C'est trois fois rien. Écoute Abi. Tu vas aller vivre avec les Amazones, tu comprends ?

- Mais et papa et maman ?

- Ils sont… ils sont allés dans un endroit très beau.

- Ils… ils ne m'aiment plus ? demanda la petite fille les larmes aux yeux

- Tu te souviens de ce que ton père a dit ?

- Qu'ils m'aiment plus que tout au monde.

- Voilà. S'ils t'ont laissé ici, c'est parce que là-bas, ce n'est pas pour les enfants tu comprends ? Ici tu es sûre de vivre très très longtemps. 

- Je ne comprends pas… S'ils m'aiment ils devraient…

- Tu vas devoir finir leur travail maintenant qu'ils sont partis. Ils ont étés obligé de partir. Ils te voulaient près d'eux mais c'était impossible…

Anna Fleur ressentit une douleur horrible et essaya de le cacher. Elle fit signe à un des anges d'emmener la petite loin d'elle.

La petite essaya de se débattre mais elle n'en fut pas capable et se mit à pleurer à la place. Anna grimaça et se laissa mourir lentement, sentant les autres l'appeler…

*-*-*

Véronica s'éveilla doucement. Il pleuvait encore. Elle s'était endormie environ vers midi, épuisée de sa journée précédente. Marguerite était assise non loin et lisait. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment se concentrer pourtant. La preuve, c'est qu'elle ferma le livre rageuse et le repoussa. Quelque chose la tracassait.

Véronica s'approcha.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Non.

Véronica leva un sourcil et Marguerite soupira.

- Je ne suis pas Morigan ou sa réincarnation Véronica. C'est impossible.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'elle était bonne.

Véronica fut surprise par cette révélation et regarda son amie intriguée. Elle fronça les sourcils et arriva pour ajouter autre chose mais… à bien y réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment dire ? Elle connaissait Marguerite, mais pas son passé. Enfin, pas tout son passé.

Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à lui dire « Ne dites pas cela voyons », qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui lancer un « Pourquoi vous dites cela ? », c'était le meilleur moyen de refermer Marguerite dans sa bulle.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Morigan, c'est elle qui a failli trépasser du côté du mal en premier.

- Oui. Mais elle était tout de même bonne, répéta Marguerite

- Marguerite, Morigan n'était pas une sainte. Personne ici ne l'est. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait dans le passé pour qu'une chose comme celle là vous tracasse, mais je vous connais assez pour vous dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien… ou alors que vous l'êtes devenu. Bon, c'est vrai que vous êtes un peu grincheuse, légèrement peureuse, fatiguante parfois et…

- Arrêtez, rit Marguerite en poussant faiblement Véronica

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire et Marguerite murmura un merci entre deux rires.

Finn passa à côté des deux autres femmes et cette fois ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Elle appréciait Véronica comme une sœur et n'avait pas du tout envie que cela change. Elle ne voulait pas Véronica et Marguerite se rapprochent trop…

Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser ? C'était horrible ! Et puis, Marguerite connaissait Vee depuis trois ans maintenant, c'était sûr que la protectrice du plateau l'apprécie plus, qu'elle aie tissé plus de liens… mais…

Si la peur de Finn sembla fondée en ce moment-là, le soir même, l'atmosphère qui régnait entre les deux femmes aurait dû la soulager… Enfin.

Marguerite et Véronica se chicanaient. Et pas qu'un peu. Elles en seraient venues aux poings si Malone et Roxton ne les en avaient pas empêcher. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici nom de Dieu ! fit Challenger en s'approchant

- Elle m'a traîtée de garce !

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle a…

- Oh c'est pas vrai, on dirait des enfants de trois ans !

- Lâchez-moi Roxton je vais lui régler son compte une fois pour toutes !

- Laissez-moi Malone, je vais nous débarasser d'elle !

- Euuuh, il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Je sais bien que Véronica et Marguerite, ce n'est pas l'amour fou, mais pas à ce point… commença Finn

- Oh je vais la décapiter !

- Oh, je les préférerais quasiment en amour ! grogna Finn

Malone et Roxton éclatèrent de rire.

Marguerite et Véronica cessèrent de se débattre et regardèrent autour d'elles étonnées.

- Hum, Roxton, commença Marguerite, Je peux savoir ce que font vos bras autour de ma taille ?

- Et bien ma chère, vous étiez sur le point de décapiter Véronica, si j'utilise vos mots.

- Elle… quoi ?

- Et vous Véronica, vous vouliez vous débarrasser d'elle aussi.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

Marguerite s'agita dans les bras de Roxton et le repoussa. Elle eut un air effrayé et sortit de la pièce. Véronica agit de la sorte, mais dans l'autre direction.

- Euh…

Ce fut tout ce que les quatre autres trouvèrent à dire ce soir-là.

Le lendemain matin, il pleuvait encore. Et lorsque Marguerite entra dans la cuisine et qu'elle vit Véronica, elle fit demi-tour immédiatement.

Toute la journée elles évitèrent d'être dans la même pièce, rougissant à la vue de l'autre et devenant nerveuse en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher. À la fin de cette journée, elles étaient chacunes dans leurs chambres respectives, qui étaient éloignées et refusaient d'en sortir.

Roxton et Malone se regardèrent inquiets lorsqu'ils entendirent les deux femmes refuser de venir manger.

- Il y a un truc bizarre, déclara Challenger

- Wow, vous êtes perspicace mon cher ! se moqua Finn

- Non, je veux dire, tout ça a commencé hier, quand Finn a souhaité que Marguerite et Véronica tombent amoureuses…

Les trois jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire à cette déclaration.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elles… 

Mais Finn ne finit pas sa phrase étant trop tordue de rire. Elle en tomba quasiment de sa chaise et les deux autres hommes aussi.

- Mais je suis très sérieux…

Les rires redoublèrent et ce n'est que quelques minutes après qu'ils cessèrent.

- Finn, s'il-te-plait, fais un souhait. Un souhait pour le contraire…

- Bon euh… Je souhaite que les relations entre Marguerite et Véronica redeviennent normales.

Deux minutes après pourtant, quand les deux concernées entrèrent dans la cuisine, Finn en avait la machoire qui décollait.

Marguerite gémit en s'asseyant à côté de Roxton.

- Oh, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé toute la journée…

- Moi aussi, maugréa Véronica, j'ai peine à me souvenir de la journée.

L'héritière remarqua que Malone et Roxton se retenaient de rire et que Finn la regardait éberluée.

- Euh… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je souhaite avoir un chien ! déclara Finn

Véronica la dévisagea et Marguerite haussa les sourcils.

- Ça ne fonctionne plus ! maugréa Finn, Ça a fonctionné seulement pour faire tomber Marguerite et Véronica en amour, quel gâchi !

- Quoi ! hurlèrent presque les deux autres filles

- Je crois Finn que ça ne fonctionne que pour les vœux reliés aux sentiments. Hier soir quand Marguerite et Véronica étaient sur le point de s'entre-tuer, l'avais-tu souhaité ?

- Euh non… ah si, murmura Finn en se souvenant des événements de la veille

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? demanda la brunette

Challenger soupira en entendant les deux hommes repartirent à rire. Décidément, le sérieux n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison. Ils étaient en présence d'un phénomène rare et intriguant et tous les autres semblaient en rire.

Il secoua la tête.

- Nous croyons que Finn aurais un certain don pour… euh comment dire…

- Pour imiter Cupidon, vulgarisa la jeune femme du futur

- Voilà !

- Et alors ? continua l'héritière, Qu'est-ce que moi et Véronica avons à voir dans tout ça ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de votre journée ? demanda Challenger, Ou même d'hier soir ?

Véronica fronça les sourcils.

- Ah oui ! Je suis entrée dans sa chambre et elle m'a traîtée de garce ! Et là je l'ai frappée et lui disant la même chose… 

Elle eut l'air surprise de ses propres mots.

- Bizarre…

- Et ensuite ? incita Challenger

- Et bien, continua la jeune blonde, Roxton et Malone nous ont séparés et puis après j'ai… aaah ! 

Marguerite recracha presque le café qu'elle était en train d'avaler et fit de gros yeux à Malone et Roxton qui se retenaient de rire. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le scientifique et soupira de colère.

- Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment est-ce possible ?

- Aucune idée.

- On a un problème. Hier, je n'ai même pas demandé à voix haute que Marguerite et Véronica se querellent et elles l'ont fait. De ce fait, je risque de provoquer des désastres…

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être que c'est seulement quand tu le souhaites vraiment.

- Alors si je souhaites là comme ça, sans trop de conviction que Roxton demande Marguerite en mariage qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- Finn ! s'écria Marguerite

Tous se tournèrent vers Roxton. Celui-ci sourit.

- Non, je n'ai pas une soudaine envie de me mettre à genoux et de demander la main de Marguerite…


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Il y avait trois jours que la tempête était passée mais il continuait à pleuvoir et les provisions diminuaient. Bien sûr, en cas d'absolue nécéssité, ils seraient allés chasser, mais le temps était tellement horrible que c'était peu concevable…

Marguerite regardait au loin, accoudée sur le rebord du balcon. Elle semblait rêveuse. Lorsque Roxton passa près d'elle, il s'arrêta et la contempla à son tour, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait songer. À Morigan peut-être. Ou à Finn et ses nouveaux pouvoirs encore… ou plutôt les effets désastreux qu'ils avaient eu ! 

Mais ses pensées semblaient plus profondes encore. Comme si elle songeait à quelque chose comme… comme à son futur. 

L'héritière sentit le regard du chasseur posé sur elle. Elle sourit, sans se retourner. Elle avait toujours été capable de sentir Roxton, comme si sa présence l'apaisait. Elle sentait de loin son odeur et lorsqu'il était trop loin ou en danger, elle semblait presqu'en avoir mal. 

C'était bizarre. Mais après tout, cette sensation, certains ne l'auraient pas décrite comme étant de l'amour ?

- Vous semblez songeuse.

Marguerite ne répondit pas, mais elle se retourna, souriante.

- À quoi pensiez-vous ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il, John ?

- Hummm, je voulais savoir si j'étais dans vos plans du futur.

Marguerite lui sourit malicieusement et s'approcha de lui, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Et, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je pensais au futur ?

- Et bien, vous aviez cet air si rêveur, si paisible que je me suis dit que c'était impossible que vous rêviez à autre chose qu'à moi !

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, souriant et laissa échapper un petit rire. Il avait raison, c'était ça le pire.

Roxton passa ses mains autour de la taille de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle hésita d'abord. Elle était mariée après tout…

Elle répondit à son baiser tout aussi doucement qu'il avait commencé et sourit intérieurement. Elle ne connaissait rien de plus apaisant.

Malone entra à ce moment et fit immédiatement demi-tour, prêt à gronder Finn. Dès qu'il l'eut trouver, il lui fit de gros yeux.

- Finn ! Est-ce que tu aurais utilisé ton don par hasard ?

- Euh… ça dépend ?

- Sur Marguerite et Roxon ?

- Ah non ! Pas sur eux !

Malone ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, incrédule. Il haussa les sourcils et retourna à l'endroit où il était quelques secondes auparavant. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il revint vers Finn et se rendit compte des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé quelques instants avant.

- Pas sur eux ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Et bien, j'ai fais des tests sur les souris de laboratoire de Challenger ! annonça-t-elle fièrement

Malone secoua la tête et soupira.

*-*-*

- Roxton ! s'impatienta Marguerite au cours de la journée, vous l'avez fait exprès !

- … Mais non voyons, répondit espièglement celui-ci

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Véronica en les entendant recommencer

- Vous avez bu tout le café ! Et je n'en ai pas eu une seule goutte !

- Vous en avez eu ce matin.

- Et alors !?

Véronica empoigna ses livres et décida de changer de pièce, sachant que leur querelle idiote durerait sûrement plusieurs minutes.

Puis soudainement, son collier commença à la brûler intensément. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et essaya de l'enlever. La dispute naissante de Marguerite et Roxton cessa et tous les deux reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune blonde.

Ils s'approchèrent, intrigués.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Roxton

Véronica était trop stupéfaite pour répondre quoi que ce soit et elle tenta un autre geste pour enlever son pendentif.

Marguerite remarqua son geste.

- C'est son collier !

Roxton tendit le bras et essaya aussi de l'enlever mais il se ressera autour de son cou.

Véronica en eut le souffle coupé et la panique commença à s'emparer d'elle. Marguerite agit vite. Elle empoigna des ciseaux et coupa le collier qui se resserait de plus en plus autour du cou de la femme blonde. 

Marguerite avait accroché la peau en coupant le collier, mais rien de trop grave. Au moins, Véronica était toujours en vie. La maîtresse de la maison s'apprêtait à la remercier quand le collier se mit à vibrer et à produire un son très aigüe et très désagréable.

Les trois autres habitants de la maison arrivèrent dans la pièce en courant. Malone cria quelque chose mais personne ne l'entendit vraiment.

Ils essayèrent d'approcher mais quelque chose les bloquait. Ils essayèrent de s'éloigner, mais ils n'en furent pas plus capables. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient quasiment paralysés et ils étaient apeurés.

Une silhouette se dessina par dessus le médaillon sous les yeux à moitié effrayés, à moitié fascinés des explorateurs.

Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés, le bruit et la vibration cessèrent. Les six personnes se retrouvèrent à genoux, vidés, épuisés, essoufflés. Véronica releva sa tête la première et hoqueta.

- Maman ?

Elle essaya de se lever mais elle retomba sur ses genoux et se les écorcha rudement. Sa mère essaya aussi de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle tomba, tout aussi épuisée.

Après deux ou trois minutes où les seuls bruits qui flottèrent dans le Tree House furent des respirations saccadées et des gémissements de douleur, Roxton se leva enfin.

- Marguerite, fit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme sur le bord de perdre conscience

- Je suis désolée, commença l'étrangère que Véronica avait appellée plus tôt maman, j'ai dû vous vider temporairement de vos forces pour me matérialiser ici. Oh Véronica !

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Véronica ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici maman ? Où étais-tu ? Oh, j'ai tellement de questions à te poser.

Les visage d'Abigaïl s'aggravit et la jeune princesse du plateau ne prit pas cela comme un bon présage.

- Il nous faut parler. 

Challenger contempla la nouvelle venue dans le Tree House et sut tout de suite, sans pouvoir se tromper que cette femme était en fait un fantôme. Elle n'avait pas de respiration et semblait trop intacte, trop parfaite. Mais juste le fait qu'elle ne respirait pas était suffisant pour avancer sa théorie.

Il se leva et la dévisagea.

- Vous l'avez déjà remarquer ? Bravo Challenger. Je sais ma fille en sécurité avec un homme aussi brillant.

- Quoi ? demanda Véronica troublée

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Abi.

- Chérie, je suis un fantôme. Je suis morte.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu racontes… tu es là, devant moi et… 

- C'est pour cela que vous avez été aussi épuisés…

La mère et sa fille se retirèrent de la pièce, Véronica les larmes aux yeux.

Malone, Finn et Challenger se dirigèrent d'abord pour aider Marguerite. Puis, lorsque tous les cinq furent confortablement assis, ils n'entendirent pas la conversation entre Véronica et sa mère et ils pouvaient difficilement l'imaginer. Quelle conversation peut-on avoir avec un mort ?

Malone l'aurait volontiers rejoint pour la supporter mais il se doutait qu'elle voulait comprendre et parler avec sa mère. Bien qu'il eut du mal à croire lui-même qu'un fantôme se promenait dans la maison. Mais quand Challenger commença son long discours qu'il comprit à moitié, il décida que si Challenger lui-même était convaincu, alors peut-être que c'était la vérité.

Roxton remarqua que Marguerite semblait attristée. Elle devait sûrement repenser à ses parents, à ses origines vu la situation.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après leur apparté que les deux femmes revinrent dans la pièce. Elles s'installèrent près des cinq autres et ceux-ci virent bien qu'Abigaïl avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

Elle les regarda gravement avant de parler. Véronica semblait calme, mais assez triste.

- Vous allez devoir écouter très attentivement. Ce que je vais vous dire est très important pour les prochains jours. La tempête de mal qui essait de détruire le plateau n'est pas terminée. Et vous allez devoir l'arrêter.

- Nous ? s'étonna Roxton, Mais… comment arrêter une tempête ?

- Tout d'abord, ma fille, Morig… Marguerite et Ned sont tous les trois des protecteurs du plateau.

- J'ai peine à le croire, avoua Marguerite

- C'est la vérité pourtant. Vous vous souvenez bien avoir traversé le feu, non ?

- Oui mais… oui. Vous avez raison.

- Tous les trois vous allez devoir retrouver vos amulettes. Celles qui vous redonnerons vos pouvoirs.

- Ah, la voilà la faille ! s'exclama Finn, Si le médaillon leur confère ses pouvoirs, ce ne sont pas leurs pouvoirs, mais bien les siens. Les pouvoirs du médaillon ! 

- Non, ce ne sont pas les vôtres, en effet. Ce sont ceux de Morigan, Nathan et… mais pour Véronica, elle a déjà son médaillon. Mais ils ne vont pas vous conférer leurs pouvoirs, ils vont seulement les faire renaître en vous. Une fois le médaillon touché, vous pourrez le brûler et vos pouvoirs seront toujours là.

- Et les trois autres protecteurs ? demanda Malone, Parce qu'il y en a six, vrai ?

- Oui six, répondit Abi en souriant

- Alors, les trois autres ? demanda Challenger

- C'est vous. Vous êtes là, tous les six réunis au centre du plateau, et vous n'avez jamais cliqué ? Vous avez déjà pensé que vous aviez tous été envoyés ici pas seulement par pur hasard mais vous n'avez jamais fait le lien avec la tâche de Véronica ?

Tous les six se regardèrent avec étonnement, tous plus ou moins sceptiques. Eux, les protecteurs du plateau ? Trois britanniques, un américain, une enfant sauvage et une fille du futur ? C'était inconcevable. 

Mais à bien y réfléchir… avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vus et vécus se ce plateau, tous ces phénomènes magiques, inexpliqués et toutes les fois miraculeuses où ils avaient échappé à la mort, ils avaient du mal à ne pas croire la reine du plateau. Enfin, son fantôme.

Malone avait vécu beaucoup de choses dans le temple et avec l'aide de Siu, il arriverait à ressentir le mal du bien. Et il ne ressentait rien de mal en Abi. Il serait près à aller avec elle et Véronica n'importe où pour sauver le plateau.

Il se leva.

- J'accepte. Peu importe ce que l'on va devoir faire, j'accepte. Je sauverai le plateau.

- Oh, mais jeune homme, il n'y a pas que le plateau en jeu. Le plateau est la vie de la planète. C'est là où tout a débuté et où tout se terminera. Et nous espérons que ce ne sera pas demain.

- Je viens avec vous, bien sûr, déclara Véronica

- Moi aussi ! décida Roxton, Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Et sur moi ! assura Challenger.

Finn hésita.

- Je viens aussi.

- Oh, c'est vous Finn, n'est-ce pas ? Vos pouvoirs sont très puissants, ils ont déjà commencés à se manifester si je ne m'abuse…

Il ne restait que Marguerite. Elle hésitait. Accepter d'aller chercher des pouvoirs ? Aller combattre le mal et le détruire encore plus loin que ce plateau ? Mais le pouvoir l'affectait plus. Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle voulait tout simplement rentrer tranquillement et oublier Morigan. La vie d'aventure pour elle, peut-être. Mais la vie de magie, de combat et de défense du bien ? Non merci.

Elle regarda Roxton qui la regardait malicieusement.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

- Vous allez dire non, dit-il en souriant.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Vous dites toujours non !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

- Et bien je viens alors !

Il avait gagné et eut un sourire triomphant. Il savait exactement comment forcer Marguerite Krux à les suivre : la prendre par les trippes. 

Alors, ils s'engageaient tous à aller retrouver leurs « pouvoirs » pour sauver le plateau et la planète du même coup.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Il avait été convenu qu'aux petites heures du matin, Abigaïl emmenerait les six personnes à l'endroit où ils retrouveraient leurs amulettes et qu'elle les laisserait après. Ils avaient peut-être de grands pouvoirs, bien cachés, mais la garder sur terre les épuisaient.

À eux six, ils avaient le pouvoir d'emmener les âmes sur terres ! Sans leurs médaillons ! Et ça leur faisaient un peu peur… beaucoup à vrai dire ! Lorsqu'ils auraient retrouvé leurs pouvoirs, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ?

Malone était plus que partant. Pendant son voyage à la découverte de lui-même, il avait eut le temps de beaucoup réfléchir… peut-être un peu trop même. Il avait décidé d'attendre Véronica aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son âme et avec ce que Finn lui avait dit, il attendrait que Véronica se déclare. Il savait qu'elle avait peur. Pourquoi ? Alors, ça c'était plutôt compliqué.

Et puis, si elle lui annonçait qu'elle ne l'aimait vraiment que comme un ami… ce serait dur de se défaire d'elle, vraiment. Mais il la respecterait.

C'était le soir avant le départ. Il devait être dix heures. Véronica parlait à sa mère.

- J'aurais tant voulu mieux te connaître.

- Moi aussi Véronica… moi aussi. Mais je te connais assez pour te dire que je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Tu n'as jamais abandonné… tu as survécu à la jungle Véronica !

- Je sais, répondit celle-ci en souriant tristement, mais tu m'as terriblement manqué.

- Je suis là.

Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras, à moitié tristes, à moitié au comble de la joie.

*-*-*

Roxton embrassa tendrement Marguerite. Sur la bouche… la joue… le cou. Elle détacha délicatement sa chemise et lui retira. Il la souleva avec tendresse et l'étendit dans le lit. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de passion, plus d'amour et elle y répondit de la même façon. Ils étaient très près et leurs cœurs battaient si fort qu'ils les ressentaient. 

Leur corps étaient enlacés et ne semblaient plus vouloir se briser, ils ne voulaient jamais se quitter.

Un cri d'agonie se fit entendre. Ils continuèrent. La personne en détresse criait, suffoquait, gémissait. Un homme sûrement. Mais les deux amants continuaient à s'embrasser et à se dévêtir.

- Marguerite ! Tu m'as tué !!

Marguerite s'éveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tous ses membres, blanche comme un drap. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien au Tree House. Oui, elle y était. Personne à côté d'elle.

Elle soupira et se recoucha. Depuis trois jours, elle faisait le même rêve. Elle était avec Roxton sur le point de passer à l'acte et elle voyait Hans mourir, encore. 

Avait-elle des problèmes de conscience ? Impossible. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eut de remords pour aucun de ses crimes, peu importe lesquels. Ni ses vols, ni ses fraudes, ses entrées illégales, ses fausses identités et ni ses meurtres. Son meurtre.

Elle grimaça. Elle l'avait fait et devrait vivre avec, pas moyen de retrouner en arrière. Et puis, Hans la battait, elle s'était vengée en mettant du poison dans son verre et elle ne s'en était sentit que soulagée. L'héritière n'avait jamais ressentit la moindre sensation de culpabilité et ce n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Elle avait été froide pour oublier. Mais Roxton l'avait… réchauffée si on peut dire. Et les remords qui n'arrivaient pas à traverser la glace semblaient presque l'atteindre. Et non seulement elle avait commis le meurtre de son second mari, Hans, mais en plus, elle avait commis une adultère envers son troisième mari François… enfin, plus qu'une. 

Et elle y était encore mariée à l'heure qu'il était.

_Ma vie est pitoyable, _pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle décida de ne pas s'appitoyer sur son sort et d'oublier, comme elle avait toujours fait. Elle n'allait pas pleurer pour une petite chose comme ça, non ? Et puis, François avait toujours l'audace de ramener des prostituées chez eux de toute façon…

Sur ce, elle se rendormit.

*-*-*

L'heure du départ. Il étaient tous plus ou moins nerveux. Après tout, ils s'embarquaient dans toute une aventure ! Ils s'en allaient récupérés des pouvoirs de gens qui avaient étés très importants pour revenir et empêcher la planète de sombrer dans le mal… grosse semaine en perspective.

Abi les regarda se préparer et sourit.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, aquiesça Challenger

- Bon. Je vais vous envoyer dans la première place. Dès que le médaillon sera retrouvé vous vous retrouverez dans la seconde et ainsi de suite. Véronica contrôle la vie, Marguerite le feu, Ned l'air et les autres je ne peux pas me prononcer. 

- D'accord.

- Je vous y emmène ? Souvenez-vous, si vous tentez de rester là où je vous emmène, vous serai automatiquement renvoyé ici sans médaillon et…

Elle avait dit cela en regardant Marguerite.

Tous les six se consultèrent du regard et approuvèrent.

- Oui.

Ils se placèrent en cercle. Abi embrassa tendrement sa fille sur les deux joues et se plaça au centre.

- Au revoir Véronica.

- Au revoir Maman.

Une lumière blanche intense les frappa soudainement et ils durent fermer les yeux.

Quand ils les ouvrirent enfin, ils semblaient être à Londres.

- Oh mon Dieu, articula difficilement Marguerite, Nous sommes de retour.

- Et bien habillés, remarqua Finn en regardant sa robe londonienne

Ils étaient sur le trottoir. Mais les gens ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper particulièrement.

- Comment faire pour savoir quelle amulette nous cherchons ? Et le monde est grand… où la trouver ? questionna Challenger

- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, déclara Roxton, Mais comment se fait-il qu'une des amulettes soit à Londres ?

- Les musées ! déclara Malone, Nous devons faire les musées !

- Oh mais quel génie ! fit Roxton en souriant, On voyage les musées et on se rencontre sous la grande horloge là à midi ?

- Hum, je ne connais pas cette ville, fit remarquer Véronica

- Moi non plus, dit Finn

Ils se séparèrent les musées et les tâches. Roxton partirait de son côté, Marguerite et Véronica d'un autre, Challenger et Finn ensemble et Malone ferait son chemin seul aussi.

Il était huit heures. Pas de temps à perdre.

Véronica regardait autour d'elle impressionnée et écoutait Marguerite parler des bourgeois avec dégoût. Londres était vraiment une jungle.

- Mais Marguerite, vous êtes aussi une bourgeoise…

- Je sais. Bon, entrons ici, c'est notre première destination.

Elles entrèrent dans un musée où il y avait peu de monde.

- Hum. Je ne sais pas si nous allons trouver de quoi ici.

- Bonjour mesdames, fit un guide, voulez-vous joindre à un… Mais… vous êtes Marguerite Krux ?! cria presque le jeune homme

- Non désolée, vous devez faire erreur. 

Elle entraîna une Véronica déboussolée au loin.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de marquer notre passage de seulement quelques heures. Bon, fouillons.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien Marguerite ? Vous semblez… stressée ?

L'héritière souffla et s'assis sur un banc, découragée. Véronica s'assis près d'elle et la regarda intriguée.

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar hier nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je l'ai sentit. Je ne sais pas… c'était bizarre.

- Sûrement à cause de votre pouvoir.

- Oui… j'ai sentit… la mort. L'agonie.

Marguerite grimaça et tourna la tête.

- C'était à cause de mon cauchemar. Bon continuons.

Véronica se frappa mentalement le front. Bien sûr ! Quelle brillance d'aller dire à Marguerite qu'elle avait ressentit la mort ! C'était la meilleure façon de lui faire reconstruire ses fondations de bétons blindés.

Elle suivit Marguerite en portant plus attention à la jeune femme qu'à ce qu'elle devait vraiment trouver. Elle soupira à son tour et décida de se concentrer à sa tâche. Marguerite semblait complètement renfermée sous ses protections.

Soudain, Véronica ressentit une sensation étrange. Elle se stoppa. Elle essaya d'être attentive à ce qu'elle ressentait. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est bizarre. Je ressens comme… la vie. Comme si un enfant venait de prendre sa première respiration.

Marguerite regarda par la fenêtre et sourit.

- Et bien, nous sommes à côté d'un hôpital… Il va falloir que vous appreniez à contrôler votre don parce que s'il se develloppe à un point que vous sentiez toutes les naissance et morts de la panète, vous allez en devenir folle ! déclara-t-elle en riant

Véronica se mit à rire également et secoua la tête. Si au début de leur expédition, elle détestait Marguerite, maitenant elle l'aimait bien.

*-*-*

- Non, Finn, ne touche pas !

- Et pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille au rouquin

- Parce qu'il y a un système d'alarme pour ne pas que cette pierre se fasse voler. Et si tu y touches, l'alarme est si forte qu'on risque de tous devenir sourds.

- Pff, qui voudrait voler une roche ?

- Beaucoup de gens ici. Allons, continuons.

Finn s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'elle voyait ici. C'était la ville la plus belle qu'elle n'aie jamais vu de toute sa vie. De belles maisons, de belles bâtisses, des gens en forme et en majorité souriant (quoi qu'un peu snobs…).

Le musée était propre, en bon état et elle semblait la seule à vraiment s'émerveiller devant les objets en vitrines. Il y avait de tout ! Des roches, des objets anciens et etc. Mais malheureusement, Challenger allait trop vite pour elle et elle n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Il devait l'avoir vu cent fois ce musée et de plus, il n'avait pas envie qu'on le reconnaisse.

Elle le suivit dans une petite pièce mal éclairée.

- On est où ?

- Aucune idée je n'ai jamais vu cette piè… aaah !

Une trappe venait de s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds et ils étaient tombés dans un puit peu profond. Challenger se releva difficilement sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui. Il aida Finn à se relever.

- Bon et bien, explorons. Je crois que le médaillon que nous recherchons n'est pas bien loin.

*-*-*

Lorsque Marguerite et Véronica entrèrent dans le dernier musée, elles étaient quelque peu découragées. Elles avaient fouillé de fond en comble tous les musées, étaient entrés dans les salles réservés au personnel, avaient cherché des trappes, avaient lu toutes les indications sur ce qu'il ressemblait à des médaillons mais rien.

Marguerite arriva pour proposer à Véronica de se séparer quand elle aperçu quelque chose qui la figea. Véronica tourna sa tête en direction de ce qu'elle regardait. Un homme. Un grand homme pâle aux cheveux noir de jais, les yeux bleus éblouissants et portant un habit qui révélait que sa fortune était loin d'être petite.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda prudemment Véronica

- Oui, répondit l'héritière en prenant bien soin de ne pas dévoiler son identité

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? continua Véronica avec autant de prudence

- François K…. François. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille.

Bien sûr qu'elle le connaissait. Elle le portait ! Et Véronica remarqua bien que la brunette lui mentait.

- Il ne doit pas me voir.

- Pourquoi ?

Marguerite regarda la jeune femme de la jungle surprise. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait essayé d'arriver à cette question avec plus ou moins de tact et que maintenant qu'elle l'avait posé, elle ne bougerait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'obtienne, quite à ce que ce mystérieux homme les aperçoive.

- Parce que j'y suis mariée, voilà pourquoi. Maintenant, on sort !

Véronica grimaça à cette déclaration et sortit avec Marguerite. Elles s'éloignèrent rapidement du musée. Et la brunette semblait vouloir s'éloigner encore plus de la jeune blonde.

- Attendez !

Véronica lui empoigna le bras et la stoppa.

- Je ne vous direz rien de plus, Véronica.

- Non. Je m'en doute et je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais vous devez des explications à une certaine personne

- Je ne dois des explications à personne.

- Oh mais bien sûr. Marguerite ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement entre vous et Roxton, ne me coupez pas ! mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je sais aussi de ce que j'ai entendu que peut-être que vous aimez réellement Lord Roxton… ou que peut-être vous avez simplement jouez avec lui… mais peu importe quelles sont réellement vos raisons, lui il vous aime vraiment. Alors, vous lui DEVEZ des explications.

Marguerite fut surprise mais ne le montra pas. Blessée aussi. Elle n'avait jamais vu Véronica aussi en colère et ce qu'elle venait de dires à propos de ses intentions l'avait troublée et vexée.

Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées. Si les autres apprenaient qu'elle était mariée et qu'elle était une criminelle… Elle avait entendu Roxton parler à Malone de Percifal dernièrement. Il lui avait tout expliquer et demander de ne rien dévoiler dans son journal.

Mais il y avait quelque chose que tous ne savaient pas. Elle avait assassiné un homme à cette époque. Son mari. Personne ne connaissait son vrai nom, Hans, sauf elle et il était un grand dirigeant Allemand. Un soir, elle avait trouvé dans ses papiers une stratégie pour détruire des troupes anglaises. Oh, il était brillant cet homme blond. Grand, fort, intelligent, beau… mais elle avait été plus maligne que lui. La stratégie n'avait pas encore été exposée et heureusement, car elle était presqu'infaillible et des centaines de milliers de soldats et civils auraient été tués… 

Et puis, elle ne pensait qu'à la vengeance. Hans était un beau batteur de femme après tout. Alors, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour brûler les papiers et… glisser de l'arsenic dans son verre de vin.

- Marguerite !

Elle revint sur terre et affronta le regard colérique de Véronica. Elle avait la gorge serrée mais ne le montra pas.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à Roxton de tomber en amour avec moi et je ne l'ai jamais voulu. C'est son problème. Et je n'avais pas non plus à dévoiler que j'étais mariée.

- Vous n'avez pas d'alliance ?

- Je…

- Et puis, vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher de tomber en amour avec vous non pus. Vous ne l'avez jamais avertit que vous étiez mariée et vous n'avez pas d'alliance. Qui a eut tort ? Il a eut tort de tomber amoureux d'une femme ? Ou la femme a eut tort de prendre soin de ne pas dévoiler qu'elle était mariée ?

Marguerite gifla Véronica. C'était la meilleure façon de se faire remarquer.

- Vous ne connaissez rien de moi et je vous interdit de me faire de tels reproches !

Autour d'eux, les gens commencèrent à se demander si la femme qui venait de gifler la blondinette n'était pas Marguerite Krux.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent et décidèrent de s'éloigner… dans deux directions opposées.

Véronica ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes pour tomber sur Roxton.

- Véronica ?

_Oh, exactement celui sur qui je devais tomber à ce moment-là._pensa-t-elle ironiquement

- Où est Marguerite ?

Elle haussa les épaules, frustrée.

- C'est elle qui vous a fait cette marque ? dit-il avec de grands yeux en touchant sa joue qui avait rougit

Véronica hésita.

- Oui…

Elle commençait à se sentir mal. Avec du recul, c'était stupide de croire que Marguerite voulait tirer du profit de Roxton, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Et puis, bon d'accord, elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était mariée mais, c'était une espionne. Il devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison… une raison de… survie ? 

Non, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle leur avait caché qu'elle était mariée. Mais elle aimait Roxton. La jeune blonde se souvint des paroles qu'elle venait de lui dire…

« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de tomber en amour avec moi ! »

« Qui a eut tort ? »

- Oh je suis une idiote !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Roxton

- On s'est disputée parce que… pour une supidité…

- Et elle vous a giflé ? Je sais que Marguerite peut être violente, mais pour une stupidité…

- C'est moi qui aie commencé. Je l'ai traité de garce devant tout le monde.

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'était stupide. Il faut la retrouver.

Roxton ne la cru pas une seule minute et n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir ainsi. Il arriva pour riposter mais une lumière blanche les envahirent tous les deux.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Coucou !! Merci pour les reviews Kim et Youte ^____^ !!!

Bon, dans ce chapitre une peu + de Marguerite et Roxton… enfin, si on veut ! Et il faudra attendre le prochain pour trouver un autre médaillon :'( !!

*-*-*

Tous les six se retrouvèrent dans un autre endroit, surpris. Challenger tenait un médaillon dans ses mains.

Le médaillon représentant la terre. Pas de doute, c'était bien celui de Challenger. Tous les phénomènes physiques reliés à la terre, tous les mystères de la nature… Challenger les connaissaient sûrement tous par cœur et devait connaître leurs explications encore mieux. 

- Et bien ! En voilà déjà un ! déclara joyeusement Malone

- Donc… je suis la réincarnation de Gyle… dit sceptiquement Challenger

- Oui. 

En voyant son air très peu concaincu, Ned continua,

- Vous vous souvenez la fois où vous avez acquérit des énormes pouvoirs… vous aviez prédit l'avenir et sauvé Véronica.

- Oui. Mais dans ma prémonition, je la tuais ainsi que Sumerlee…

- Parce que vous aviez acquérit de trop gros pouvoirs trop vite. Mais vous en aviez tout de même. C'était les vôtres qui s'étaient dévoilés d'un coup à cause du choc électrique. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas le seul ! Marguerite qui a un don inné pour les langues et l'histoire avec Morigan… moi quand j'ai touché le couteau de Jack l'éventreur… même Roxton quand un petit garçon lui a sauvé et lui a demandé de tuer un vieillard en retour ! Et puis, ces derniers jours, Finn a aussi démontré des pouvoirs.

- Vous avez raison, murmura Challenger, Dites donc, votre voyage vous a éclaircit le cerveau mon cher !

Tous deux partirent à rire et Finn poussa un cri d'exclamation.

- Vee ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé !? demand-t-elle en pointant le visage de Véronica

- Et bien…

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, demanda Roxton en regardant Marguerite

Malone et Challenger les regardèrent sans trop savoir comment réagir.

- Je l'ai réellement traité de garce, répéta Véronica

- Oh ça recommence, marmonna Finn en voyant que les trois hommes la regardait avec des regards accusateurs, Je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci !

- C'est vrai. Elle m'a vraiment dit ça, dit Marguerite se promettant de remercier Véronica

- Pourquoi ? demanda Malone

- Une stupidité, répondirent en chœur les deux femmes

- Bon… si vous le dites…

Il y eut un moment de silence mal-à-l'aise avant que Finn ne pousse une deuxième exclamation surprise. Elle était habillée en habitante comme les cinq autres. En fermière à vrai dire.

- Alors, fermière Finn, s'exclama Roxton en se mettant à rire, comment se sent-on en découvrant ses nouveaux habits ?

- Où sommes-nous tombés ? demanda-t-elle

- Nous sommes… aux États-Unis ! déclara Malone

- Et comment faites-vous pour le savoir ? fit Marguerite exaspérée

- Il est écrit là.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'affiche. _Welcome to Pleasantville, Louisiane_, disait-elle. Marguerite fut encore plus exaspérée et elle soupira.

- Pleasantville ! Oh pitié !

- Allons faire un tour.

Marguerite retint Véronica tandis que les quatre autres prenaient de l'avance et pila sur son orgueil.

- Merci.

- Je ne ferai pas ça éternellement. Mais de rien.

Marguerite hésita.

- Véronica… à propos de François je…

Véronica se stoppa sentant que Marguerite allait dire quelque chose d'important.

- Vous venez ? demanda Malone

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants et Marguerite détourna le regard avant de rejoindre les autres. Véronica soupira mécontente et les suivit à son tour.

Ils entrèrent dans la campagne. Les maisons étaient à vingt minutes de marche chacune et ils prirent deux heures avant d'arriver devant une église, un petit bar et une espèce de grange qui devait servir d'école et d'hôpital à la fois.

Ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le bar. Il n'y avait vraiment personne. Même pas de barman. En fait, l'établissement ressemblait plus à un restaurant ou à un magasin… c'était bizarre !

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Roxton

Un homme sortit de l'arrière-boutique.

- Oh mais c'est que vous êtes des étrangers ! Mais rentrez donc bonnes gens ! Bienvenue dans le magasin général ! 

Ils essayèrent de cacher leur surprise. L'homme continua avec son fort accent de fermier américain.

- Z'êtes pas bien gros bavard mes amis ! Mais assoyez vous voyons ! D'où venez-vous ? Z'êtes anglais ?

- Oui, répondit Challenger

- Whoa ! Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! Savais pas qui avait des fermiers en Angleterre !

Marguerite roula des yeux.

Roxton sourit.

- Z'êtes de la même famille ? continua l'homme, Vous venez vous installer ici ? Oh les deux tites blondes doivent êtres sœurs ! Et vous là, le blondinet, je suppose que vous êtes avec la demoiselle en rouge. Et vous là qu'on pourrait quasiment confondre avec un Lord devez être avec la brunette je parie.

La demoiselle en rouge, Véronica, cacha son sourire. Finn quant à elle éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes perspicace !

- En réalité, coupa Challenger, nous sommes de passage. Peut-être pourriez vous nous renseigner. Nous recherchons un médaillon.

- Un médaillon spécial ? Ah ben j'sais pas. J'ai pas entendu de quoi sur un médaillon avec de quoi de spécial… Ah ben si ! Y'a un type qui se promène ces temps-ci avec un médaillon ! On l'connaît po ! Il est étranger ! Justement, on dirait qu'il a emmené avec lui tout ce qu'il nous fallait ! Ces temps-ci, le temps est toujours favorable à nos cultures !!

Véronica fronça les sourcils, intriguée. C'était impossible ! Même si cet homme avait trouvé le médaillon de l'air, comme le « barman » le décrivait, il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser ! Le médaillon était une clé ! Sauf si…

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Ah ben c'est un bien drôle de nom ma petite dame. Il s'appelle Grégoire ! Si si, j'vous l'jure ! Grégoire ! Grégoire Malone !

Ned sursauta.

- C'est mon cousin ! Où pouvons-nous le trouver ?

- Ah ben, il reste chez les Stanford pour le moment ! C'est pas ben difficile à les trouver ! Vous continuez par là bas pendant p'têtre trois miles et pis là, ya une grosse baraque ! Impossible à manquer ! Et pis, ya leur nom sur la boîte aux lettres !

- Merci beaucoup, fit Véronica en emmenant les autres avec elle à l'extérieur

- De rien !

Tous les six sortirent et Véronica commença à expliquer sa théorie.

- Le médaillon est une clé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, approuva Challenger

- Bon. Si Nathan avait eut un frère ou un cousin, ce serait lui qui aurait hérité du titre de protecteur du plateau ?

- Oui…

- Alors, vu que le médaillon est une clé, je crois que ce Grégoire l'a utilisé pour lui. Et comme il est de la même famille que Ned ça a fonctionné.

- On a un problème, déclara Ned, Grégoire est un horrible criminel…

*-*-*

Vols, méfaits, meurtres, fausses identités et viols propablement, selon ce que Malone racontait son cousin était un criminel abominable. Sa famille l'avait aidé à sortir de prison une fois, mais il avait recommencé.

Il gardait son véritable nom quand il allait dans des villes perdues… de toute façon, sa famille exceptée, personne ne connaissait son vrai nom. Ils devraient le retrouver et l'empêcher de faire des méfaits avec son pouvoir… si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Ils marchèrent longtemps avant de trouver la maison qui en fait ressemblait plus à un château. Ils crurent que s'y présenter tous à la fois ferait peut-être hésiter les habitants de la maison et décidèrent de n'envoyer que Malone et Véronica.

Malone frappa à la porte. Un valet vint ouvrir.

- Oui ?

- Pourrions-nous voir le proprétaire de cette maison ?

- Un instant je vous prit.

Un château en pleine campagne…

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda un homme accompagné d'une femme en arrivant

- Je cherche mon cousin, Grégoire Malone.

- Oh le charmant garçon ! s'exclama la femme, Il est partit il y a quelques heures ! Il a dit qu'il allait pour un voyage au Canada.

- Merci beaucoup, et désolés du dérangem…

- Oh mais restez ! Il va bientôt faire nuit ! fit gentiement l'homme

Véronica se tourna vers les autres qui étaient restés à l'arrière.

- Et ceux-ci aussi peuvent entrer, on ne va pas vous laisser dormir à la belle étoile voyons ! Entrez !

Tous les six ne purent vraiment refuser l'offre. De toute façon, où dormiraient-ils sinon ? Ils n'avaient rien pour camper et ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de gens aussi aimables envers six personnes assez proches.

Il s'avéra que dans la maison, il y avait sept chambres. Une pour les parents et six pour leurs six enfants. Leurs enfants s'entassèrent dans deux chambres et ils durent choisir pour les quatre autres chambre. Finn dormirait seule. Challenger aussi. Véronica et Ned partagerait la même chambre tout comme le feraient Marguerite et Roxton.

Le souper fut délicieux et l'heure de dormir tomba vite.

Véronica s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Ned. La robe de nuit qu'on lui avait prêté la rendait mal-à-l'aise.

- Véronica, que s'est-il passé avec Marguerite aujourd'hui ?

- Vous n'avez pas gobé un mot non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, malheureusement.

Véronica soupira.

- Disons juste que… nous avons eu une discussion qui m'a mise en colère et je lui ai crié dessus.

- Wow, je ne croyais pas que ce jour arriverait ! déclara Ned en riant

Véronica se mit à rire aussi et se rendit compte à quel point Malone lui avait manqué au cours des derniers mois.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa, heureuse qu'ils soient enfin réunis.

*-*-*

- Marguerite, commença Roxton, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien du tout… je suis juste…

- Non, je vous connais. Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée et ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes à bout de nerfs. Il y a autre chose.

- Laissez-moi Roxton, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que si elle le disait, c'était vrai et qu'elle ferait tout pour le repousser.

Pourtant, pendant la nuit, son cauchemar se répéta. Tout comme il était plus torride, il était plus sanglant. Hans revenait pour la torturer et la tuer. Son agitation réveilla Roxton et il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle cauchemardait.

- Marguerite…

Elle s'éveilla, pleurant, totalement effrayée.

- Marguerite, calmez-vous, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Non… gémit-elle… non, non…

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle au lieu de rejeter son étreinte, comme il s'y attendait, elle y répondit fortement. Elle avait déjà arrêter de pleurer mais se collait contre Roxton comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle avait peur et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-elle tremblante

- Je ne te laisserai pas…

Le cauchemar avait dû être horrible pour qu'elle soit en proie à une telle panique.

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers rayons de soleil entraient dans les chambre à travers les rideaux entr'ouverts. Les premiers de la maison éveillés furent Mark et Joyce, les deux gens qui les avaient accueillis la veille. Puis, Challenger et Finn les rejoingnèrent rapidement.

- Alors, bien dormit ? demanda Mark lorsque Finn entra dans la cuisine fraichement lavée et habillée

- Oui, merci. Votre maison est très hospitalière.

- Merci, répondit la femme en souriant.

- Finn, demanda Challenger, voudrais-tu aller réveiller les autres ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle monta à l'étage et cogna à la porte de la chambre où Véronica et Ned dormait. Elle savait qu'elle les dérangeait parce qu'à l'habitude, Véronica était très matinale. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne journée pour décider de se lever plus tard.

- Vee, Malone ! Vous devez vous lever !

- C'est bon, on est réveillé, fit Véronica de l'autre côté de la porte

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Marguerite et Roxton et hésita beaucoup plus à cogner. C'est vrai, elle était peut-être plus jeune que les autres mais elle n'était pas innocente et savait très bien que Roxton et Marguerite était plus proches que n'importe qui d'autre dans leur… clan ? Famille, c'était le mot qu'elle cherchait.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à cogner, Roxton ouvrit la porte.

- Ah, voilà qui règle mon problème.

Roxton lui sourit et elle sourit en retour. Elle fit demi-tour et aperçu quelque chose d'étrange à l'extérieur. C'était blanc et ça tombait du ciel.

Elle descendit les escaliers et s'approcha de la fenêtre, intriguée.

- Challenger, venez voir !

Le scientifique s'approcha et sourit.

- C'est de la neige Finn. Ça veut dire que l'hiver s'approche.

- C'est… magnifique !

Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre, émerveillée, pour mieux contempler le phénomène.

- Maman ! cria une des petites filles de Joyce, Il neige ! Il neige !

Marguerite fut éveillée par des cris excités qui s'émerveillaient devant la neige. Elle se leva et alla à sa propre fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux. Elle sourit aussi. La neige lui rappellait tant de bons souvenirs… C'était flou. Mais c'était de bons souvenirs. Elle se souvenait de Paris alors qu'elle était petite, la neige qui s'étendait à l'extérieur, l'odeur des marrons et du chocolat fondant dans une maison et la musique de Beethoven en arrière plan. C'était ancré dans sa peau, dans sa mémoire, mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Roxton s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Pour lui, la neige représentait des heures à jouer avec son frère dehors et rentrer les joues rouges pour prendre un chocolat chaud. Les matins de Noël où son frère venait le réveiller tôt, avec la hâte de recevoir ses cadeaux…

Ils seraient sûrement rester debout devant la fenêtre dans les bras l'un de l'autre à contempler la neige des heures et des heures. Mais ils avaient malheureusement un criminel à retrouver…

*-*-*

Le temps à l'extérieur n'était pas particulièrement froid, même s'il neigeait, mais Mark et Joyce leurs donnèrent tout de même des manteaux avant leur départ.

- Ces vêtements de fermiers sont vraiment inconfortables, se plaignit Finn alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une ville

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! approuva Véronica

- J'ai la solution à nos problèmes ! déclara Marguerite en sortant de sa poche des diamants

- Vous avez toujours des diamants sur vous ? questionna Malone

- Toujours ! Nous allons trouver d'autres vêtements que ceux-ci et ce sera facile à payer avec ça.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils portaient des vêtements beaucoup plus distingués et confortables. 

- Nous allons devoir nous séparer de nouveau et demander des informations. Avec de la chance, si cette ville est assez petite nous pourrons savoir tout de suite s'il y a un étranger dans les parages.

Finn et Challenger partirent en semble encore une fois. Véronica et Malone allèrent de leur côté et Marguerite et Roxton firent de même.

Avant d'entrer dans un « édifice » Roxton retint Marguerite.

- Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse Marguerite, je le sais. Que se passe-t-il ?

« _Oh, il y a Véronica qui ne cesse de me lancer des regards noirs parce que je suis mariée et que je ne dit rien et je fais toutes les nuits un rêve sanglant qui me rappelle que je suis une meurtière. Mais sinon tout va pour le mieux. »_

- Rien.

- Non, c'est faux et vous n'allez pas me faire avaler ça.

- Bon d'accord, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, combien fois il va falloir que je vous le répète !

- Et puis que s'est-il passé cette nu…

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! 

Elle essaya de nouveau de partir mais Roxton empoigna délicatement son bras, l'empêchant de fuir une nouvelle fois. Il l'entraîna plus loin des regards indiscrets.

- Marguerite, tu ne vas pas jouer ce jeu avec moi. S'il y a quelque chose que tu as à dire, c'est maintenant. Je sais que quelque chose t'embête depuis hier et cet incident avec Véronica et ne me prends pas pour un idiot, ce n'est pas une stupidité qui s'est passé hier.

- Je…

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? Qu'elle était mariée ? La voix de Véronica résonna dans sa tête.

_« Qui a eu tort ? Il a eu tort de tomber en amour avec une femme ? Ou la femme a eut tort de lui cacher qu'elle était mariée ? »_

Après tout, si elle lui disait maintenant, peut-être qu'elle réussirait à l'éloigner assez pour qu'elle l'oublie et… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle ne voulait PAS l'éloigner.

- Je suis mariée John, murmura-t-elle son cœur battant à cent mille à l'heure

Il l'a lâcha, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je suis mariée. Hier, Véronica a vu mon mari à Londres. 

- Mais… tu n'as pas d'alliance…

Elle sortit un anneau de sa poche et lui montra.

- Je suis mariée à Lord François Krux de Landry. Il… je…

Elle ne fut pas capable de continuer. 

Elle aurait pu lui expliquer bien des choses. Des choses comme : Elle n'aimait pas François, ce n'était qu'un mariage d'intérêt dans les deux sens. Premièrement pour sa couverture et deuxièmement parce que François était sûrement cinq fois plus riche qu'elle. Un divorce lui rapporterait sûrement énormément. Enfin, ça c'était à l'époque où elle l'avait mariée.

Et puis, elle aurait pu lui expliquer aussi que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde se trouvait sous ses yeux. Mais au regard dégoûté qu'il faisait, elle se tut. Elle avait déjà cru ressentir une douleur atroce il y avait des années de cela quand elle avait appris que celui qu'elle aimait la trompait… mais elle se rendit compte que jamais auparavant elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme elle aimait Roxton.

Roxton était en colère.

- Vous avez mentit. Vous avez mentit tout le long. Pourquoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait l'oublier de toute façon, elle oubliait toujours non ? Il n'était qu'une aventure après tout… n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne répondit pas.

- Alors, je n'étais qu'une aventure ? C'est ça ?

Le cœur de Marguerite allait sûrement se déchirer si elle répondait ce qu'elle allait répondre. Il lui criait de lui expliquer, d'essayer de le garder, de ne pas l'éloigner. Et c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ! Elle savait pertinemment que Roxton comprendrait et qu'il l'aiderait.

Mais elle était encore mariée à François et même si elle aimait Roxton de tout son cœur, elle avait besoin de la couverture de guerre que lui offrait François qui n'avait jamais eut aucun contact avec la guerre et ne pouvait pas divorcer, même 4 ans après la fin de son rôle d'espionne.

Son cœur hurla.

- Oui. Oui c'est ça, répondit-elle la tête haute essayant de rester calme

Roxton la regarda avec la même expression qu'elle abordait.

- Bien. Au revoir Lady Krux de Landry. Heureux d'avoir été une de vos stupides conquêtes !

Il s'en alla, au comble de la colère et Marguerite s'accota au mur, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée. Elle essaya de respirer normalement, mais ses poumons ne l'écoutait plus, son cœur saignait et sa conscience pleurait. Son corps tremblait.

Elle s'assit dans la neige et retint ses larmes. Elle avait vécu des choses plus atroces, alors pourquoi s'en faire pour un cœur brisé, saignant, déchiré, pleurant, hurlant, colérique ? 

Elle finit par s'abandonner et laissa couler ses larmes et laissa ses sanglots sortirent comme bons leur semblaient.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Merci pour les reviews Youte et Kim !!! C'est toujours très apprécié !

Bon, avertissement : Je sais bien que Marguerite a été mariée au Baron Von qqchose mais je ne sais pas si elle le respectait ou si elle la vraiment assassiné (parce que dans Trapesty, elle se soupsonné de ça entre autres, non ?… À moins que je sois une fois de plus dans le champ de navets…), mais bon, si j'ai fait une erreur dans cette fic, pardonnez-moi… ou alors pensez que j'ai raison et que ce sont J&G Steevens que se sont trompés ;-) !

*-*-*-*

Malone et Véronica avaient fouillé plusieurs bar, restaurants, magasins et autres pour finalement découvrir que Grégoire était encore en ville sous le nom de Trevor Ford. Et avec de la chance, ils arriveraient à le trouver bientôt !

Ils marchaient dans la rue en énumérant tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme renseignements lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Finn et Challenger.

- Nous avons trouvé des renseignements forts intéressants ! s'exclama Challenger

- Nous aussi !

En concordant leurs renseignements, Trevor Ford logeait dans une auberge nommée Dallas' Inn. Ils n'avaient aucune idée pourquoi ce nom originaire du Texas se retrouvait en Louisiane, mais bon !

- Avez-vous vu Roxton ou Marguerite ? demanda Challenger inquiet

- Pas depuis ce matin… mais de toute façon, si l'on retrouve le médaillon, nous allons tous nous retrouver ensemble ailleurs non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est étrange ! Surtout que cette ville est petite alors…

- Ne vous en faites pas Challenger, rassura Véronica, ce sont de grandes personnes après tout.

Mais, malgré son air rassuré, Véronica se doutait de ce qui s'était passé et elle avait peur de retrouver Marguerite ou Roxton en mauvais état.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le Dallas' Inn et trouvèrent rapidement la chambre du cousin à Malone. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent celui-ci faisait ses valises.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il rapidement sans lever les yeux

- Grégoire, mon cousin.

Il leva les yeux surpris.

- Edward ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient mon cher.

Grégoire regarda son médaillon et sourit sadiquement.

- En effet, c'était ton héritage. Mais je te l'ai volé… Et jamais tu ne pourras me le reprendre.

- Donnes-le moi !

- Non.

Ned s'approcha de lui mais Grégoire leva la main et un coup de vent projeta Malone contre le mur.

- Et maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à m'envoler !

- Challenger ! Vee ! Faites quelque chose !

- Oui, mais quoi !

Challenger réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il était un sciencitique après tout.

Il se dépêcha.

- Que la terre se mette à trembler !

Et la terre se mit à trembler. Mais bizarrement, seul Grégoire sembla affecté. Sûrement parce que c'était celui que Challenger voulait toucher.

Comme le scientifique était très étonné de voir l'impact de son pouvoir, il ne se rendit pas compte que Grégoire avait commencé une incantation.

- Que le vent l'étouffe !

C'était simple, mais Challenger se mit rapidement à suffoquer.

- Arrêtez cette formule tout de suite ! ordonna Véronica

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je gente dame ?

Véronica grimaça et leva son bras vers lui. Dans ses souvenirs, dans ses rêves, elle avait déjà sa mère faire.

- La vie et la mort m'appartiennent et de mes mains je t'enlève la tienne !

Et sans cri, sans pleur, sans douleur, il mourru.

- Pour ça.

Véronica recula, effrayée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Challenger et Malone se relevèrent. Ned s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Il le fallait. Il était mauvais et sur le point de tuer Challenger.

- Rien ne justifie un meurtre. Et ce n'était pas à moi de décider.

- Vee, commença Finn, c'était lui ou Challenger. Tu as dû faire un choix. C'est terrible. Mais tu as fait le bon choix.

- Ce pouvoir est atroce.

- Tu peux le réssuciter mais…

- Non. Je ne jouerai pas avec la mort !

Elle se calma légèrement en sentant la main de Ned la serrer plus fort et elle lui sourit.

Il se pencha et prit le pendentif entre son pouce et son index et son majeur. Une lumière blanche les envahis.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre plus Marguerite et Roxton ailleurs habillés comme… s'ils étaient en Espagne !

Marguerite et Roxton semblaient froids, distants et en colère, abattus surtout.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Challenger

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Véronica eut un air attristé.

- Je suis désolé, continua Challenger, mais nous ne réussirons rien si la tension est si forte dans le groupe.

- Et bien, commença Roxton, demandez à Miss Krux, moi, je n'ai rien à dire.

Dans sa main, Marguerite serra son alliance de colère.

Véronica la regarda inquiète et ne savant pas trop quoi faire. La situation allait bientôt dégénérer si personne n'intervenait.

- Je n'ai rien à dire non plus. Je ne dois des explications à personne ici.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Malone

- Et puis, je ne vous ai rien demandé Lord Roxton. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Ah non ? Et bien le mien non plus. Vous avez été une belle aventure aussi à bien y réfléchir.

Challenger, Finn et Malone les dévisagèrent, complètement perdus. Cette querelle n'avait rien à voir avec les querelles sans fondements qu'ils échangeaient tous les jours.

Marguerite quant à elle regarda Roxton dans les yeux. Elle était blessée et même si elle essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Roxton était sûrement autant peiné qu'elle, mais la colère était tellement grande qu'il arrivait à bien le cacher.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de continuer.

- Très bien. Lord Roxton conservera son titre de coureur de jupons, félicitations !

- Bien sûr, sauf que cette fois il aura conquérit une femme ma…

Il essaya de s'arrêter à temps. Mais les autres avaient compris et la situation dégénéra vraiment à partir de ce moment.

- Et sachez que cette femme mariée vous dit au revoir sans aucun regrets et vous oubliera dès demain !

- C'est ce que fait un coureur de jupons, non ?

- Bien ! Adieu !

- Adieu !

Tous deux se séparèrent, dans tous les sens du terme, et Véronica suivit Marguerite.

Les trois autres restèrent abasourdis plusieurs minutes sans vraiment être sûrs d'avoir compris.

- Vous saviez que Marguerite était mariée ? demanda Finn au bout de quelques minutes

- Non.

- Ah, je comprends tout maintenant.

Marguerite finit par arrêter et Véronica n'osa pas engendrer une conversation.

- Je lui ai dit, murmura l'héritière, et maintenant il me détèste.

- Je suis sûre que c'est faux. Mais il est en colère. Et je le comprend. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ce que vous ressentiez vraiment ?

Marguerite tournait le dos à Véronica de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

- C'est compliqué. Mais je ne peux pas de toute façon. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'aimer et je ne peux pas l'aimer.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi.

Marguerite fit volte face.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Véronica s'approcha, désolée, et prit sa main. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour la consoler. Et d'ailleurs elle ne pouvait pas dire grand chose. L'héritière croyait avoir tout perdu.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fontaine et Marguerite prit une grande inspiration.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre… je ne veux pas… mais j'ai fait tant de choses horribles… S'il savait il… n'oserait même plus m'adresser la parole !

- Voyons, même si vous étiez une voleuse ou une fraudeuse, ça ne changera rien à ses sentiments.

- Et si c'était plus horrible encore ?

- Vous n'avez tout de même pas assassiné ?

Marguerite baissa la tête et acquiesça.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eut de problèmes de conscience face à cet événement. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment de remords non plus, même plusieurs années après. Mais les événements des dernières années et ses sentiments surtout l'avaient fait réfléchir. Ce n'était pas le geste en tant quel tel qui la troublait à ce point, mais toute la satisfaction qu'elle avait eut en l'accomplissant et tous ces mensonges qu'elle avait cumulés pour faire croire à un suicide…

Véronica ouvrit de grands yeux et ne sut pas trop comment réagir.

- Pendant la guerre. C'était ça où la vie de centaines de milliers de gens.

Véronica souffla intérieurement.

- Mais c'est différent !

- Oui mais, il y avait de quoi de personnel dans toute cette histoire.

- Et des centaines de milliers de vies ! Que vous avez sauvées ! Et puis, s'il y avait de quoi de personnel en plus…

Marguerite regarda Véronica surprise et eut un petit rire.

- Et bien, je ne connaissais pas votre côté meurtier !

Véronica lui sourit.

- Je vous conseille de vous expliquer avec lui.

Marguerite ne répondit pas.

Elle croyait que c'était peut-être mieux s'ils se laissaient. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut besoin de tuer Hans… Elle aurait pu simplement brûler les papiers. Il y avait des calculs compliqués qui auraient durs à reproduire et qui aurait certainement pris des années à refaire… Mais elle était tellement hargneuse à cette époque et lui en voulait tellement.

Elle regarda au loin, le soleil qui avait déjà dépassé son zénith de plusieurs heures. Le décalage horaire ne lui allait pas vraiment !

Leur groupe étant maintenant séparé et Marguerite ne voulant pas revenir auprès des autres, Véronica et elle se trouvèrent une auberge. Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient effectivement en Espagne.

Cette nuit-là, Marguerite ne fit pas de cauchemars et ne rêva pas de Roxton. Elle rêva d'une grande maison à Paris, d'un Noël. Elle avait déjà eut une famille. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'étaient les seules images dont elle avait connaissance.

Une heure et demie avant l'aurore, quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre de Véronica. Une fois… puis deux et trois avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Quelqu'un lançait des roches à sa fenêtre. Elle s'y rendit, tira les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Ned ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à cette heure-ci ? Et comment vous nous avez retrouvées ?

- Ah facile, j'ai demandé au vent.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser.

- Mais…

Véronica ne put riposter parce qu'une brise de vent entra dans sa chambre et la souleva avant de l'emporter et de la déposer sur la terre ferme, juste à côyé de Ned.

- Whoa ! Comment vous avez fait ?

Il sourit et montra son médaillon.

Malone empoigna la main de Véronica et l'entraîna dans la ville. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait y entendre, excepté leurs pas martelant le sol, était celui des fontaines. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent ils étaient devant un magnifique lac.

Ned se pencha et Véronica fit de même. Dans le sable, une pierre était incrustée. Véronica essaya de le prendre mais elle reçut une légère décharge électrique.

- C'est le médaillon de Roxton. Nous ne savons pas où il se cache et Finn n'a pas pu le prendre. Mais regardez.

Le médaillon représentait une étoile. Celui de Malone, représentant le soleil, pouvait se placer à côté et ensemble, formaient une courbe. Véronica plaça le sien à côté de celui du soleil et il se souda aux deux autres pour former une courbe ressemblant plus à un cercle. Bien sûr les trois symboles n'étaient plus exacts, mais on les voyait encore.

- Celui de Challenger se place de l'autre côté de celui de Roxton. Ceux de Finn et Marguerite vont sûrement compléter le cercle.

- Wow ! s'exclama Véronica.

Elle sourit à Ned et reprit son médaillon. 

- Vous ne m'avez pas éveillée seulement pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant malicieusement

Il reprit aussi son médaillon et lui lança le même regard. Deux secondes après, c'était la course pour savoir qui serait le premier à l'eau… nu.

L'eau était glacée, mais leurs médaillons les protégeaient. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à l'eau, à jouer, s'éclabousser et à s'aimer.

Il était six heures quand Marguerite tira ses rideaux et aperçu Véronica et Malone rentrer à toute vitesse, tout trempe. Elle sourit de voir le jeune couple et secoua la tête en riant légèrement. Elle était heureuse pour son amie que tout aille si bien dans son couple.

Elle sortit dehors. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi matinale.

- Vous êtes bien matinale ce matin, dit une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille

- Et vous aussi, fit-elle en se retournant pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Roxton

Il y eut un moment de silence gênant.

- J'ai dit des choses que… que je n'ai jamais pensé, commença Marguerite

- Moi aussi.

- Mais… il n'en reste pas moins que tu mérites mieux que moi John.

Il arriva pour riposter mais elle le coupa.

- Tu me connais si peu. J'ai fait des choses horribles ! Et si tu savais…

- Peut-être. Bien sûr. On fait tous des choses horribles. Mais c'est du passé maintenant ! Je sais que tu as changé. Je le sais de la façon dont tu agis tous les jours.

- On ne fait pas tous des choses comme j'ai fait. Et si j'ai changé avec vous tous… qu'est-ce que ce sera de retour à la maison ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que tu es à ta place à Londres ? Tu es allée sûrement dans tous les pays de la planète ! Y compris le monde perdu ! Et c'est sûrement l'endroit où tu es le plus en sécurité.

- Oui. Mais il me reste des choses à régler dans mon monde.

Roxton s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle le regarda également, troublée, mais finit par détourner le regard. Elle avait beau essayer d'être forte, de ne pas paraître faible, mais tout le monde a ses limites.

- Que s'est-il passé de si horrible ?

- Durant la guerre, j'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais pas dû.

- À la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, j'en sais quelque chose.

- J'aurais pû seulement brûler les papiers et des centaines de milliers de vies auraient été sauves. J'aurais dû seulement brûler les papiers.

Roxton compris tout de suite.

- C'est à l'époque où tu étais mariée au Baron non ?

Il le savait, il était derrière la vitre quand il l'avait appris.

- Oui. 

- Tu l'as vraiment assassiné alors ? 

- Je… oui. 

- Tu as bien fait de le tuer.

Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui.

- Il l'aurait su de toute façon, que c'était toi. Qui d'autre aurait eut accès à des papiers si importants ? Parce qu'ils devaient devaient être importants, si les brûler a sauvé tant de vies. Et… il t'aurait fait du mal, et je ne m'en serait jamais remis.

Elle sourit tristement. Alors, lui aussi croyait qu'elle avait des problèmes de conscience ?

- Tu ne me connaissais même pas.

- Non. Mais dès que je t'ai vu, ça a été le coup de foudre. Je t'aime Marguerite, je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un !

Passer sa vie avec lui sur le plateau ? Oublier Londres et le monde à l'extérieur ? Oui, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais souhaité. Elle voulait que ce soit si simple, qu'elle n'aie qu'à avouer pour que tout se règle. Avouer qu'elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé auparavant.

Mais elle avait terriblement peur. Si jamais elle s'engageait et que son cœur était brisé ? Non qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Roxton, loin de là. Mais elle savait que le monde où ils vivaient était dangereux. Et à vrai dire, autant elle avait peur d'avoir mal, autant elle ne se faisait pas confiance et avait peur de faire souffrir celui qu'elle aimait. Et puis, ils pouvaient encore la retrouver et leur faire du mal. Elle avait tant d'ennemis.

- Je… je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir. Il empoigna son bras et se mit de nouveau face-à-face à elle. Il l'embrassa et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à y répondre avec fougue. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tant elle avait peur de le perdre.

*-*-*

Malone, Véronica, Challenger et Finn étaient assis autour du médaillon et semblaient attendre un miracle.

Challenger aurait vraiment voulu revoir sa femme lorsqu'il était passé par Londres. Il avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas souhaiter rester parce qu'il aurait tout gâcher l'expédition. Mais finalement, même si sa femme lui manquait énormément, il se comptait chanceux de jamais n'avoir eut de problèmes si compliqués !

Mais il attendait quand même avec impatience que ses deux compagnons finissent par grandir et qu'ils cessent de tourner autour du pot ! Ils s'aimaient, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser, c'était plus qu'évident, même pour un enfant ! Et même s'ils avaient encore des secrets, le scientifique ne voyait pas pourquoi tout deux cachaient leurs sentiments. Marguerite en particulier.

Bon d'accord, ses secrets. Mais elle avait peur de quoi ? Que Roxton la rejète ? Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si Roxton aurait pu vivre sans elle.

Malone le tira de ses rêveries en pointant des habitants de la ville au loin, qui s'approchaient, visiblement très en colère.

Un homme parla en Espagnol. Enfin, il cria. Mais personne ne compris vraiment. 

- Nous ne comprenons pas… fit Malone en anglais

- Vous avez foulés nos terres sacrées ! répéta l'homme en anglais avec un fort accent, Maintenant, le Dieu sera en colère pour toujours après nous ! Vous avez condamné nos femmes et nos enfants !

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- La terre et l'eau avec le médaillon ! Vous y êtes en ce moment, vous y avez marché hier et vous vous êtes baigné dans l'eau de Dieu ! Vous devrez périr pour ces péchés !

Les habitants se dirigèrent vers eux à toute vitesse avec des fourches et des armes d'habitants et les quatre aventuriers eurent un mouvement de recul.

Challenger leva son bras et une grande fente s'ouvrit entre eux et les habitants. Personne n'y tomba et malheureusement, les habitants semblaient prêt à tout pour la traverser, maintenant persuadés que Challenger était le Diable en personne.

- Bon, je me fiches de savoir qu'ils sont en guerre. Retrouvez moi Roxton immédiatement ! ordonna Challenger


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Et voici le 8e chapitre !! Merci pour toutes les reviews ;) !!!!

*-*-*

Véronica et Finn étaient parties en courant, essayant de retrouver Roxton et après trente minutes, elles ne l'avaient pas encore trouvé. Elles espéraient que Challenger et Malone s'en sortait, même après autant d'attente…

Quand finalement, elles le trouvèrent, il était essayait de parler à Marguerite qui elle, tentait de s'éloigner.

Finn regarda Véronica. La jeune femme de la jungle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- On a pas de temps à perdre.

Elles savaient qu'elles allaient les déranger, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. Elles avaient entre leurs mains, la vie de Challenger et Malone.

Véronica fut la plus rapide et couru jusqu'à Roxton. Elle lui empoigna le bras. Celui-ci se retourna et regard que la blondinette faisait, il n'y avait pas de doutes que quelque chose de grave se tramait.

- Vous devez nous faire partir d'ici ! Nous avons votre médaillon ! Dépêchez-vous !

Roxton se tourna vers Marguerite qui hésitait. Finn s'impatienta.

- Ce n'est pas le moment tous les deux !

Roxton s'activa et suivit Finn qui était partie devant. Véronica resta quelques instants, essayant de poser une question à Marguerite. Mais au moment où elle allait sortir sa question, une lumière blanche les envahies.

Tous les six se retrouvèrent dans un endroit qui ressemblait beaucoup à Londres. Mais les inscriptions comme « La boulangerie » leur firent savoir qu'ils étaient plutôt en France.

Malone soupira et s'assit sur le trottoir. Ils couraient depuis trop longtemps à son avis, sans s'arrêter une seconde, sans prendre le temps de prendre du recul à tous ces événements.

Ils avaient enchaîné les événements sans se poser de questions, en agissant comme des robots. Bien sûr, c'était pour une bonne cause et il savait que pour Challenger, Véronica et Roxton, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser. Ils voulaient faire le bien et finir cette guerre sans se poser de questions.

Mais pour Finn et Marguerite, quelque chose le tracassait. Finn semblait avoir un certain dédain face aux événements récents et n'était pas très bavarde. Il avait établi une théorie comme de quoi elle se sentait rejetée. C'est vrai, elle avait semé le chaos entre Véronica et Marguerite parce qu'elle avait sentit qu'on l'oubliait peu à peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire, mais elle l'avait tout de même souhaité…

Marguerite quant-à-elle, quelque chose de plus profond la troublait. Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire le bien ? Ce qui était totalement ridicule à son avis, mais il ne connaissait pas encore assez l'héritière pour se prononcer… même s'il avait vécu quasiment trois ans en sa présence !

- Qui vote pour se reposer ? proposa Challenger

- Moi ! répondirent immédiatement Malone, Roxton, Véronica et Finn

Marguerite regardait une grande maison au loin et n'écoutait pas. Elle fit quelque pas en sa direction, oubliant qu'elle était censée être en « dispute » avec Roxton.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle se concentrait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait pour se souvenir  de l'endroit où elle avait aperçut cette maison.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Finn

- Je… j'ai déjà vu cette maison.

- Vous avez déjà habité en France, non ?

- Oui. C'est sûrement ça… mais je…

Elle marcha dans sa direction sans pouvoir s'arrêter et les autres durent la suivre, incapables de l'arrêter.

Un homme les arrêta à l'entrée de la grille.

- Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à entrer, dit-il en français

- Qui habite ici ? demanda Marguerite, en français également

- Personne. Je suis payé pour garder cette maison en attendant qu'un des descendants de la famille De Simonets la réclame.

- Ah oui ? fit Marguerite sarcastiquement, Et comment allez-vous savoir si c'est un vrai Simonets qui vous la réclame ?

- Je vais le savoir, c'est tout. Maintenant, écartez-vous.

- Complètement stupide, maugréa-t-elle en s'éloignant

Pourtant ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'immense château.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Roxton

- Personne n'habite cette maison et ce type est payé pour la surveiller et attendre qu'un descendant de je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-famille vienne la réclamer…

- Et comment va-t-il savoir ?

- Aucune idée !

- La famille De Simonets, répéta Véronica qui avait compris la conversation entre Marguerite et le gardien, J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Mes parents les connaissaient, je crois. Mais… Ils étaient plus jeunes. 

- Plus jeunes ?

Marguerite se mit face à Véronica et arriva pour poser une question. Mais la jeune blonde fut attirée par la chaîne dans le cou de la Britannique.

Elle tendit la main et prit le cœur entre ses doigts. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Marguerite… votre médaillon… vous l'avez déjà je crois.

Marguerite s'apprêta de nouveau à parler mais les deux jeunes femmes reçurent un choc et l'héritière fut projetée en arrière.

Roxton se précipita sur Marguerite qui était inconsciente et essaya de l'éveiller. Malone aida Véronica à se relever et le gardien de la maison s'approcha d'eux. Il se pencha vers Marguerite et aperçut le médaillon.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vite, entrez dans la maison !

*-*-*

_Dans le passé._

Éléonore s'approcha du berceau du bébé. C'était son premier Noël. L'atmosphère de la maison était chaleureuse, douce et enjouée à la fois. Elle regarda la petite dormir et sourit. Elle était magnifique. On aurait presque dit un ange, un chérubin.

Elle caressa la joue de l'enfant et celle-ci referma toute la petite main sur le doigt de sa mère.

*-*-*

Roxton était au pied du lit de Marguerite, terriblement inquiet. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait échangées avec Marguerite n'avaient pas été très encourageantes ni très agréables et il avait peur que quelque chose ne lui arrive à présent.

Mais d'un autre côté, si ce que l'homme -Jean- racontait était vrai, il y avait de quoi sauter de joie pour elle. 

Jean leur avait dit à tous que pendant neuf longues années (de 1883 à 1892), il avait été le domestique de la famille De Simonets. La famille avait eut trois enfants et chacun des enfants avaient reçu à leur naissance quelque chose de particulier. Et dans le cas de la dernière-née, c'était exactement ce médaillon. Et comme Marguerite avait toujours eu ce médaillon, on pouvait présumer qu'elle était sur une grande piste pour retrouver ses origines…

Mais pour le moment, Marguerite était inconsciente et fiévreuse.

*-*-*

_Dans le passé_

Marguerite empoigna le verre sans aucune nervosité. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et s'approcha de son époux en souriant.

- Une défaite sur cent victoires ce n'est rien voyons. Allez, ça te remontera le moral.

L'homme empoigna le verre, toujours frustré et Marguerite dû se retenir pour ne pas le frapper… pour ne pas grimacer !

Il avala d'un cou sec et l'héritière sourit de toutes ses dents. Enfin libre ! Et adieu homme ingénieux qui avait failli avoir l'angleterre.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais ce fut très rapide. Son expression changea d'abord et il leva les yeux vers sa femme, inquiet de connaître ce qu'il venait d'avaler et pourquoi elle lui avait fait un tel coup. Elle souriait en plus, se moquant de lui, de sa douleur, de son agonie. Sa femme, son épouse !

Il tomba à genoux et vomi. Marguerite grimaça et recula. Dégoûtant. Elle le regarda, attendant impatiemment qu'il finisse par mourir. C'était long à la fin ! Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle sursauta… dans ses yeux bleus, il y avait de la peur, de la haine, le sentiment d'avoir été trahi et… de la pitié. De la pitié pour la femme qu'elle était devenue et de la pitié pour tous les traitements qu'il lui avait fait subir…

C'était elle qui était censé avoir pitié de lui non ? C'était lui qui était en train de mourir ?

- Marguerite !

Elle s'éloigna, dégoûtée. Il ne prononçait jamais son prénom à l'habitude.

- Marguerite ! Aide-moi !

Quoi ? L'aider ?

- Marguerite ! Je t'en pris ! Marguerite !

- Non ! Tais-toi !

- Marguerite ! Tu m'as tué !

*-*-*

Véronica avait insisté pour prendre son tour de garde près de Marguerite et pour que Roxton se repose. Et elle venait de poser sa main sur son front en voyant qu'elle s'agitait.

Elle avait réussi, pendant les derniers jours, à contrôler son pouvoir et elle ressentait la vie et la mort seulement lorsqu'elle le voulait et seulement sur qui elle voulait. Mais en touchant le front de Marguerite, elle avait ressentit une douleur atroce et elle était maintenant pliée en deux sur le sol. La Britannique cauchemardait et l'enfant sauvage ressentait tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du rêve. Quelqu'un mourrait, empoisonné. Il agonisait.

Finn entra dans la chambre et se précipita sur Véronica.

- Vee ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

- Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Marguerite, elle fait un cauchemar et… aah…

- Challenger ! Roxton ! Malone !

Les trois hommes entrèrent en vitesse dans la pièce.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Marguerite fait un cauchemar et Véronica y est comme… connectée.

- En effet, ce ne doit pas être un rêve rose, remarqua Challenger

Roxton s'approcha de Marguerite et lui prit sa main.

- Êtes-vous capable de vous lever, demanda Challenger à Véronica

Elle essaya mais laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

- Non, bon restez étendue. Son cauchemar ne durera pas éternellement. Il est prouvé que les rêves ne durent jamais longtemps.

- Hum hum, pas plus que trois jours hein ? rappela Malone

- Oh, c'est vrai. Bon nous…

- Il est mort, c'est bon, grimaça Véronica

Elle s'assit et Malone l'aida à se relever.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui.

- Qui est mort ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un homme dans son rêve. Elle l'a empoisonné. Il était agonisant et…

- Je vais veiller sur elle, proposa Roxton, allez vous reposer.

*-*-*

Samuel entra dans la chambre du bébé en courant et en souriant. Le petit bonhomme de huit ans se penchant pardessus la bassinette et sourit à sa jeune sœur.

- Marguerite, aujourd'hui c'est ton premier Noël ! 

Une fillette de six ans entra à son tour dans la pièce.

- Samuel ! La cuisinière a fait plein de bon chocolat pour nous !

- Je le sais Juliette. 

- Et on a tout plein de cadeaux ! Et il y a des marrons chauds aussi et… allez ! Viens ! Et prends Marguerite !

Samuel tendit ses bras dans la bassinette et prit délicatement sa sœur qui allait bientôt avoir un an.

Les trois enfants descendirent dans le salon, surexcités et le cœur en fête. Les parents sourirent en les voyant et s'approchèrent d'eux.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Éléonore releva la tête inquiète. Son mari s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit prudemment. La seconde d'après, sept hommes entraient, prêts à tout casser… et à kidnapper le bébé surtout.

- Samuel ! Cours ! Cours avec tes sœurs ! Courez ! 

Samuel s'agrippa à Juliette d'une main et resserra Marguerite de l'autre. Il sortit par l'arrière et s'enfuit par le petit passage, ses deux sœurs pleurant et criant avec lui.

Il entendait des bruits de bataille et des cris alors qu'il s'enfuyait. Juliette hurlait, se débattait et réclamait sa maman, mais il était plus fort et il la traînait avec lui. Le temps dehors était trop froid pour trois enfants mais il savait qu'il devait continuer. Sa mère l'avait déjà averti auparavant. Si jamais un jour elle lui disait de fuir avec ses sœurs, il devrait sans riposter ni poser de questions. C'était ça ou la mort. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui avait dit.

Il courut une heure avec ses sœurs. Juliette n'avait pas cessé de pleurer mais elle était trop épuisée pour se débattre. Le matin de Noël. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il était tout sale et ne savait pas où il était. Et au loin, il reconnut deux des hommes qui étaient entrés dans sa maison…

Il était près d'un port. Il essaya de faire monter Juliette dans le bateau mais elle ne voulut pas. Il se souvenait exactement des paroles de sa mère.

« Tu iras le plus loin possible si un jour ça arrive d'accord ? Ne te retournes jamais. Et ne laisse personne prendre Marguerite tu comprends ?

- Mais maman, pourquoi ils en voudraient à Marguerite ?

- Tu comprendras un jour. Mais ne les laisses surtout pas prendre Marguerite. »

Il laissa Juliette derrière et monta clandestinement dans le bateau qui menait vers l'Angleterre. Son cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure et il se mit à pleurer. Il voulait plus que tout à cet instant, ses parents près de lui. Mais ils étaient sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il était.

_« L'amour n'est pas suffisant pour te garder en vie, très chère Marguerite. Mais il est suffisant pour te tuer. Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre que l'amour n'est qu'une grande toile d'araignée et que ceux qui s'y prennent sont de pauvres insectes qui se font manger par des araignées. Oui, voilà, tu n'es qu'une pauvre bestiole et moi, une araignée. Et je t'ai eu dans ma toile. »_

Marguerite ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Voilà, elle se souvenait de tout, même de ce qu'elle avait tant voulu oublier. 

Elle se souvenait de ses parents, de combien ils l'avaient aimé. De son frère, sa sœur ! Comme elle avait souhaité les revoir, même en rêve. Et elle était heureuse d'enfin avoir une piste. Une bonne piste !

Mais, elle avait aussi des souvenirs horribles en mémoire aussi frais que s'ils s'étaient déroulés la veille. Et elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été idiote de repousser Roxton les jours auparavant.

Elle se souvenait de son premier époux. Celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, tant chéri et qu'il l'avait trompé et qu'il l'avait traité comme… comme une araignée traite sa proie ! Elle se souvenait également des derniers moments du Baron… 

Elle avait peut-être beaucoup d'ennemis. Et peut-être aussi que son premier mari avait raison, oui, c'était fort possible en réalité. Dans la vraie vie, il faut plus que de l'amour pour vivre et pas plus pour mourir. Mais sacrifier sa vie pour quelqu'un pas amour, ce n'est pas mourir. Et elle n'avait pas envie de finir sa vie à fuir ou de finir sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas !

Elle se retourna dans son lit et remarqua que Roxton, assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, la dévorait des yeux.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et se mit face à lui.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Tu es enfin éveillée… tu m'as fait peur…

- J'ai tout vu. Je me souviens de ma famille, John.

Celui-ci sourit et s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais celle-ci l'interrompit.

- Et je me suis rendu compte que je… j'avais peur de… 

- D'aimer ?

- Oui si on veut. Mais finalement…

Elle eut un sourire malin.

- C'est pas si terrible…

- Pas si terrible hein ? répliqua Roxton avec le même sourire

Roxton passa sa main dans les cheveux de Marguerite et son sourire malicieux se transforma en sourire tendre, puis en sourire amoureux.

La Marguerite l'imita et le chasseur l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Elle répondit tout de suite à son baiser, désirant plus que cela. Elle l'attira sur le lit, recherchant son étreinte, son odeur, son goût… 

Si au tout début de leur relation, elle jouait les indifférentes et prenait la tête haute lorsque tous deux s'adressaient la parole, c'était maintenant rendu impossible. Elle l'aimait trop pour même penser essayer de le cacher et s'abandonna tout à lui cette nuit-là.

*-*-*

Le matin, Finn était la première éveillée et elle était tristement assise dans la cuisine quand Jean entra. Celui la regarda avec attention avant de s'asseoir à côté.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste mademoiselle ?

- Je ne suis pas triste.

Le domestique se mit à rire.

- Voyons mademoiselle, ne me prenez pas pour un innocent.

- Oh ce n'est pas grand chose. C'est juste que c'est tellement compliqué ! Sauver le monde, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. 

- Je vois.

Marguerite les interrompit en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Le domestique se leva et sourit.

- Vous êtes vraiment magnifique. Vos parents auraient été fiers de vous.

- Merci. Mais ils sont morts n'est-ce pas ?

- … Oui. Je suis désolé.

- Oh vous savez, depuis le temps, je me suis faite à cette idée… Mais Juliette et Samuel alors ?

- Comment vous rappelez-vous ? Vous étiez si jeune !

- J'ai eut un songe, si on peut dire. Alors ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Et bien. Le corps de Juliette a été retrouvé une semaine après l'attaque, elle est morte.

Marguerite grimaça.

- Samuel alors ?

Jean sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Il habite dans le Nord de notre beau pays. Le compte Samuel De Simonets possède même une fortune considérable. Et il est marié et père de deux magnifiques jeunes filles.

Finn fut surprise de voir des étoiles dans les yeux de sa compagne. Jamais elle n'avait vu Marguerite sourire de la sorte. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle réagirait sûrement de la sorte en apprenant que ses parents ou son frère était toujours en vie.

Roxton entra dans la cuisine (N/A messemble qui a beaucoup de cuisines dans cette fic !) à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa bien-aimée ainsi.

- Et bien, que se passe-t-il ?

- Mon frère est toujours en vie et…

Marguerite s'était tournée vers lui en souriant et avait commencé à lui expliqué, mais elle devenait dangereusement translucide au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Roxton et remarqua ce qui se passait.

- John ! s'écria-t-elle avant de disparaître complètement.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bon !! Enfin, le chapitre 9 !! Et avec en prime le chapitre 10 en même temps !! L'attente aura valu le coup… enfin, je crois !!

Bon, Kim, c'est pas ma faute si Marguerite a l'air assez vulnérable dans ce chapitre… C'est la faute à mon cerveau !! Et vive le fou du métro !!

Ah oui. Mon super bout qui tourne autour de Finn, j'ai essayé de le développer du mieux de mon talent caché mais… bon, on fait ce qu'on peut !

**Chapitre 9**

Marguerite s'éveilla difficilement. Elle porta sa main à sa tête, devenue terriblement douloureuse et se leva, avec l'aide d'un arbre.

- Retour au point de départ, marmonna-t-elle

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était juste sous le Tree House et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment être toute seule dans la jungle. Pourquoi l'avait-on renvoyé ici ? Non, ce n'était pas une question à poser, elle en était parfaitement consciente, Abigaïl les avaient avertis. Elle avait eu l'intention de rester en France et de retrouver son frère, alors elle avait été réexpédiée en Amazonie, sur ce plateau dont elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

Elle regarda les environs.

- John !?

Pas de réponse.

- Véronica ! Finn ! Malone !

Pas plus de réponse.

- Challenger !

Elle était seule.

Elle observa les lieux, trouvant que quelque chose avait changé. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose manquait. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas… les dinosaures étaient silencieux… les arbres semblaient morts même ! Toute la jungle était éteinte, sans vie.

Elle grimaça et arriva pour entrer dans le Tree House quand elle entendit quelque activer l'élévator. John peut-être ou un de ses amis ?

Mais elle ne connaissait pas les trois hommes qui sortirent de l'ascenseur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette maison ! Ce n'est pas la vôtre !

- Maintenant oui, jolie jeune dame, dit un des hommes qui était vraiment répugnant

Elle recula avec horreur en voyant la lueur terrifiante dans les yeux des trois hommes et s'enfuit en courant.

*-*-*

- Calmez-vous John bon sang ! s'écria Véronica

- Vous venez de me dire que Marguerite est seule dans la jungle qui doit être asservie par les forces du mal et vous voulez que je me calme !! Elle risque gros !!

- Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé le médaillon de Finn !

- Mais alors retrouvons-le !

- Oui, mais comment savoir où il est ?

- Cherchons !

- Je vous en pris !

Finn était dans un coin reculé de la maison et elle grimaça. Elle eut un léger cri de colère et ouvrit la fenêtre qui était à sa portée.

Depuis le retour de Ned, tout avait changé pour elle. Véronica s'était rapprochée de ce dernier et même de Marguerite la laissant à l'écart. Challenger s'en faisait beaucoup pour Marguerite et Roxton et ne lui accordait plus d'attention… Et Ned ne pensait qu'à Véronica. 

En plus, Roxton devait être en colère après elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas son médaillon… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait, elle, si Marguerite était dans la jungle et qu'elle ne trouvait pas son médaillon ?!

Elle sortit par la fenêtre et s'éloigna de la maison ayant besoin de réfléchir. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait après tout ? Elle avait vécu toute sa vie sans famille alors, elle pouvait bien la finir aussi sans amis non ? 

Elle avait peut-être trouvé en Véronica un modèle, une sœur et une amie, en Marguerite une sorte de mentor (c'est vrai, Marguerite n'était pas aussi sympathique que Véronica, mais elle arrivait à lui enseigner des choses que Vee aurait peut-être du mal à aborder…) et en Challenger un vrai père, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux. Elle savait se débrouiller seule.

Elle appréciait Roxton mais elle le trouvait rude et avait l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup… comme si elle était dérangeante à ses yeux. Et Malone ? Gentil, compréhensif, intelligent, drôle… mais il prenait toute l'attention de Véronica.

Elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Elle n'aurait jamais de place nul part.

Elle sentit une main l'arrêter et elle se tourna pour faire face à Malone.

- Quoi ? Je veux être seule.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Vous êtes perspicace très cher ! Laissez-moi.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, laissez-moi !

Elle eut un geste brusque pour se libérer de sa main et continua son chemin, offusquée.

- Finn ! essaya Ned en la suivant, Il faut retrouver votr…

- Je m'en fiche ! Et Je m'en fiche de la planète ok ! Moi, j'ai vécu l'apocalypse et j'ai souffert longtemps… et je sais que ça va toujours se répéter et je m'en balance ! Retournez dans votre monde et laissez-moi en paix !

Malone afficha un air qui dévoilait qu'il avait pitié d'elle.

Elle détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Une sensation très désagréable lui envahit les yeux et la gorge, un peu comme si elle allait pleurer. Mais c'était stupide ! Elle ne pleurait plus depuis l'âge de quatre ans ! Pourtant, les larmes emplirent ses yeux et menacèrent de tomber.

Malone le remarqua et posa une main sur son bras.

- Laissez-moi, je vous dis !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je veux dire, vous semblez… comment dire…

- Dès que quelque chose de grave se produit, vous avez tous un esprit si fort et si uni et moi je suis si… à l'écart ! Et vous aurez tous beaucoup de peine si vous perdez l'un d'entre vous… mais si moi il m'arrive de quoi… Non ! Ne dîtes rien ! Vous savez que j'ai touché juste.

Malone baissa les yeux.

Bien sûr. Si Finn partait ou disparaissait, ils auraient sûrement du chagrin, Véronica et Challenger en particulier, mais pas autant que si un des autres le faisait. C'était normal ! Ils se connaissaient depuis trois ans et avaient eu le temps de développer une forte amitié et dans certains cas, des sentiments plus forts encore.

Il leva les yeux vers Finn qui se retenait pour ne pas pleurer et qui avait un geste impatient et répétitif de la jambe, comme si elle était prête à partir.

- Challenger vous considère comme sa fille. Il vous a appris à lire.

- Challenger ne me considère PAS comme sa fille. Il est sympathique, mais pas à ce point. Vous le savez très bien. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire parmi vous ? C'est comme si je m'étais imposée !

- Vous voudriez être la préférée de quelqu'un ? C'est ça ?

C'était terriblement égoïste… mais terriblement humain.

- Non ! Arrêtez maintenant ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Elle s'en alla et se mit à courir dans les rues de Paris avec Ned à ses trousses. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter sa vie et de se mettre à pleurer sur son sort. La seule explication qu'elle trouvait, c'était qu'elle était maudite. Condamnée à attirer la méfiance et à être une remplaçante pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle finit par foncer dans un vieillard et tous deux tombèrent dans la neige.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en aidant l'homme à se relever

- Il n'y a pas de mal Finn.

La jeune fille qui était prête à repartir, s'arrêta et observa le vieil homme. Elle l'avait déjà vu en quelque part… elle l'avait vu… 

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom monsieur ?

- Vous ressentez de la douleur mon enfant et c'est normal. Vous croyez que vous ne servez à rien et que personne ne vous aime. Je sais, vous croyez que vous n'avez pas d'élément propre à vous n'est-ce pas ?

- Véronica a la vie et la mort, Marguerite le feu, Roxton l'eau, Ned l'air et Challenger la terre. Que reste-t-il ?

Elle fronça les sourcils… qui était ce vieil homme à qui elle parlait tout naturellement ??

Le vieux en question sourit.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose des plus importants, quelque chose que même avec tous les éléments, la vie sombre dans l'oubli.

- Ah oui… ?

- Vous l'avez oublié parce que vous croyez ne jamais l'avoir connu… vous croyez qu'on ne vous l'a jamais réellement donné.

- Ridicule. Je ne vous connais même pas d'abord.

- Mais vous le connaissez et on vous l'a donné. On vous le donne ! Seulement, cela prend du temps avant qu'on ne l'ait passionnément, profondément et fidèlement.

Finn grimaça.

- Vous le savez que cela prend du temps et vous avez une chance maintenant. Ne la gâchez pas. Ils vous aiment tous et avec le temps, ils vous aimeront toujours plus.

- C'est l'amour c'est ça ? Mon élément ?

- Oui, répondit l'homme en souriant

Finn baissa la tête honteuse et elle sentit l'homme lui donner un médaillon dans sa main.

- Votre nom ! demanda-t-elle avant de disparaître

- Je suis mort mon amie, le nom ne vous servira à rien.

- Vous êtes un fantôme ?

- Si on veut…

Une lumière blanche l'envahit et elle se retrouva en plein milieu de la jungle. Ned la regarda avec étonnement. Elle lui montra le pendentif et celui-ci blêmit.

- C'est un fantôme qui me l'a donné, déclara la jeune fille innocemment

- C'était à Sumerlee…

Finn ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oui… c'est vrai c'était lui… je ne l'avait pas reconnu !

- Il… est mort ? demanda Challenger

- C'est ce qu'il a dit…

Challenger réfléchit quelques instants.

- Il devait être la réincarnation d'Anna Fleur, mais comme il est mort… vous êtes la réincarnation d'Arthur qui était celle d'Anna Fleur !

Elle remarqua que les visages de ses amis s'étaient soudainement assombris.

- Je dois avouer que… enfin… cela m'aurait étonné qu'il survivre, murmura Challenger

- Moi aussi, avoua Véronica

- Mais on a sa réincarnation ici, sourit tristement Ned en donnant un léger coup amical à Finn

Véronica et Challenger lui sourirent et Finn se sentit soulagée.

Roxton soupira.

- Au moins, nous sommes de retour, merci Seigneur, nous allons pouvoir aider Marguerite.

- Non, mon nom c'est Finn, pas Seigneur.

Roxton se tourna vers elle surpris, avant d'afficher un sourire amusé.

- On essaie de faire de l'humour ?

- Je m'en tires ?

- Pas mal. Allez, au lieu de faire des blagues, aide-nous à sauver le monde.

*-*-*

Marguerite avait compris ce qui se passait ! Le mal avait envahi le plateau et maintenant, il était comme… possédé ! Même les animaux devenaient mauvais. Elle le sentait en elle aussi. Le mal grandissait. Et s'il évoluait à l'extérieur du plateau alors…

Elle avait dû essayer ses nouveaux pouvoirs sur les mauvais d'ailleurs… Et elle avait quasiment déclenché un feu de forêt ! Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'être atterrit ici toute seule. C'était de sa faute après tout, non ?

Elle devait tourner en rond depuis peut-être une heure en essayant de retrouver le chemin du Tree House. Elle savait que c'était là où elle devait se rendre, c'était là où les autres atterriraient et là où ils devraient faire leurs… « incantations » sûrement.

*-*-*

Après s'être débarrassé des intrus qui occupait leur maison (Malone avait une fois de plus fait ses preuves comme maître du vent), Véronica, Challenger, Finn, Malone et Roxton (qu'on avait dû traîner de force pour qu'il oublie quelques instants Marguerite) se placèrent au centre de la maison, là où ils trouveraient sûrement de quoi installer leurs médaillons.

- Non ! Il n'y a rien !

- Regardez, fit Challenger en tendant le bras vers un livre ouvert

À l'extérieur, c'était la cacophonie. Les animaux criaient leur douleur, demandaient de l'aide; les dinosaures sentaient qu'on leur prenait la place; le vent soufflait de colère, de rage en voyant les meurtriers et le mal détruire sa terre, la terre qui tremblait de peur…

- C'est votre mère qui a dû le laisser ouvert pour nous, cria Challenger pour couvrir le bruit, écoutez ! 

« Lorsque le mal voudra prendre la terre de vie [le plateau], il faudra que les six éléments se placent à des endroits stratégiques pour former l'anneau de délivrance. La vie et l'amour se placeront ensemble, tels qu'ils ont toujours étés, inséparables. La terre et le vent, premiers éléments du monde iront en pair pour s'assurer de ne pas être les derniers. Finalement, l'eau et le feu, tellement contradictoire, mais tellement indispensables l'un pour l'autre, s'uniront également pour empêcher le monde de sombrer. »

Challenger tourna les pages. Il y avait trois cartes. Une pour localiser l'emplacement de Véronica et Finn, une pour celui de Ned et Challenger et une pour celui de Roxton et Marguerite.

- Ces endroits ne sont même pas à une heure de marche ! fit Véronica

- Tout de même, il nous faut faire vite !

Véronica se tourna vers Roxton.

- Nous allons tous nous placer. Vous devrez retrouver Marguerite et aller vous placer. Vous unissez vos médaillons comme tout le monde et… le monde devrait être sauf !

- D'accord ! Je vais me dépêcher !

Ils sortirent tous du Tree House et hésitèrent un peu avant de se séparer. C'était peut-être leurs derniers moments ensembles… leurs derniers moments de vie. 

Véronica leur sourit et ils firent tous de même avant de se séparer, légèrement anxieux.

Roxton savait que c'était stupide de chercher comme ça, à l'aveuglette Marguerite. Il avait des pouvoirs non ? Autant s'en servir !

Il regarda son médaillon et sa carte et soupira. Il espérait que Marguerite était dans la bonne direction… et en qu'elle était saine et sauve !

Il commença :

- Bon alors, puisque je contrôle l'eau, qu'on me montre où se trouve le feu !!

La terre trembla un peu plus qu'elle ne le faisait avant et un petit ruisseau se forma aux pieds de Roxton.

Marguerite regarda le ruisseau l'atteindre et recula. Le ruisseau la suivit. Elle souleva un sourcil, incrédule et retourna là où elle était deux secondes auparavant. Le ruisseau aussi !

- Roxton ! comprit-elle

Elle suivit le petit cours d'eau quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un Roxton légèrement pressé.

- Tu vas bien ?! demanda celui-ci 

- Oui oui, ça va.

- Il nous faut aller à ce point ! déclara-t-il en pointant la carte

Elle ne posa pas de questions, se doutant bien de la raison. C'était pour sauver la planète non ? Ils se mirent à courir et n'eurent pas une seule seconde de répit. En plus, trois hommes se mirent à les suivre, essayant de voir ce qu'ils tentaient.

Ils arrivèrent au point, qui était à côté d'un cour d'eau. Les trois hommes qui les avaient suivit sortirent leurs armes (qui étaient des épées) et les approchèrent dangereusement. Roxton leva la main et deux d'entre eux tombèrent dans les eaux agitées. L'autre recula, apeuré.

Roxton enleva son pendentif et celui de Marguerite, pour les unir. Ils se mirent à briller et deux éclairs –un bleu et un rouge- partirent de deux côtés différents. La tempête recommençait.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. En plein milieu du plateau, un triangle d'éclairs de toutes les couleurs fut formé et au centre, là où se trouvait le Tree House, un rayon de soleil perça le ciel nuageux. Des tourbillons se formèrent dans le triangle et commencèrent même à en sortir. 

Des cris résonnaient de partout. Des cris si confus qu'on n'arrivait pas à comprendre le message qu'ils voulaient passer. Alors que les mauvais et leurs acolytes hurlaient leur douleur et leur désespoir, tout se qui était bon hurlait de joie et de bonheur.

Il y eut une explosion, une grande vague de soleil envahit le plateau et le vent cessa. Tout arrêta et redevint tranquille et normal.

Marguerite ouvrit les yeux. C'était fini ? Elle pouvait retourner en France maintenant ? Vivre sa vie tranquille sans plus jamais entendre le nom de Morigan ? Le mal prendrait du temps avant de réessayer de prendre le plateau et avec le temps, elle serait morte alors, ce n'était plus à elle de gérer les affaires de bien et du mal.

Elle recommençait à respirer normalement lorsqu'elle sentit Roxton s'écrouler à côté d'elle.

- John ! paniqua-t-elle

Elle tourna la tête vers la cause du malaise et constata que l'homme qu'il avait laissé en vie venait d'embrocher l'abdomen du Lord avec son épée. Elle leva la main vers lui en colère.

- Imbécile !!

Il brûla vif, n'ayant même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Elle reporta son attention vers Roxton qui était très mal en point.

- John ! Non, non, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste une égratignure.

- Marguerite je…

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes contre sa volonté.

- Non, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien. Tu es saine et sauve…

- Oui mais toi tu…

- Ça va aller. 

Il plaça sa main contre le visage de sa bien-aimée.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… ne me laisses pas…

Et voilà, elle le savait. Jamais elle ne trouverait le bonheur avec un homme. Elle était destinée à avoir le cœur brisé. Alors qu'elle avait finalement réussit à faire confiance à Roxton, alors qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, qu'elle avait décidé d'aimer, le destin s'amusait à lui transpercer le cœur. On aurait dit que c'était son jeu préféré non ? S'amuser à tirer une flèche de Cupidon dans le cœur de Marguerite, l'obliger à se l'avouer et à être heureuse pour ensuite la lui retirer et la laisser saigner toute seule. 

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir, encore ? Elle savait pourtant que le destin trouvait cela très amusant et que jamais, jamais il ne s'en lassait ! Et là ! Il devait bien rigoler de la voir laisser couler des larmes. En moins d'une semaine, il l'avait fait pleurer plus qu'en trois ans !! Et Marguerite put quasiment l'entendre rire quand elle échappa un sanglot.

Elle plaça sa main sur celle de Roxton et celui-ci sourit.

- Tout va bien aller.

- Comment tout pourra bien aller si tu meures ?

- Tu as une famille maintenant… Challenger, Finn, Malone et Véronica… et tu as ton frère aussi !

- Oui, mais c'est toi que je veux… je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Retrouve ton frère Marguerite, n'abandonne pas. Tu as finalement réussi.

- J'ai réussi quoi ? Je l'ai trouvé ma famille et c'est avec vous tous… avec toi ! Mais maintenant je te perds !

Elle était en colère et désespérée. Les larmes qu'elle essayait tant de cacher coulaient à flots.

- Je t'aime, murmura Roxton avant de fermer les yeux

Sa main tomba et Marguerite fut effrayée.

- Non ! Non ! John !

Elle s'agrippa à lui, comme pour retenir son esprit. Elle étendit sa tête sur la poitrine de Roxton, espérant entendre son cœur… mais rien ne lui parvint aux oreilles.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'agrippa plus fort à lui, voulant le suivre, peu importe où il s'en allait. Elle essaya comme jamais dans sa vie de se contrôler, de se calmer, d'oublier… mais la douleur était tellement forte ! Tellement horrible !

C'était comme si on venait de la transpercer elle aussi, comme si on venait lui rentrer une lame chauffée à blanc dans le cœur. Et elle pleurait et pleurait, sans contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait mis des années à maîtriser un tel contrôle et maintenant, à cause d'un homme tout s'écroulait ! 

Elle s'étendit, la tête toujours sur la poitrine de Roxton et les deux poings fermés sur sa chair qui n'allait pas tarder à refroidir et se laissa bercer par le chant des oiseaux qui semblaient pleurer pour elle.


	10. Chapitre 10

Mwahahah, voua comprenez pourquoi je voulais pas mettre le chapitre 9 tout seul ?? Allons bon, croyez-vous vraiment que je vais laisser Roxton mourir ? Non mais ça va pas !!

**Chapitre 10**

Véronica paniqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Vee ? demanda Finn

- Je ne ressens plus Roxton !! Nul part ! Comme s'il était mort !!

- Oh bon sang, vite ! Dépêchons !

Les deux femmes se mirent à courir et croisèrent Challenger et Ned en chemin.

- Nous avons réussi ! s'exclama Ned avant de se rendre compte de l'air affolé des deux femmes

- Oui, mais Vee croit que Roxton est décédé, alors en route !

Les deux hommes les suivirent, commençant à être assez alarmés eux aussi.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la place où le feu et l'eau étaient censés se tenir, tous les quatre en eurent le cœur déchiré. Marguerite était cramponnée à Roxton… mort. Challenger et Ned accoururent sur Marguerite. Elle semblait dormir, totalement épuisée, désespérée et affligée.

Ils l'obligèrent à s'asseoir (à lâcher Roxton surtout) et elle gémit de mécontentement. Challenger l'avait dans ses bras et la sentait extrêmement faible.

Véronica s'approcha de Roxton horrifiée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et enleva l'épée de son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Challenger

- Je ne sais pas moi-même.

Elle plaça sa main sur la blessure et essaya de se concentrer. Rien à faire. Elle plaça alors sa main sur la tête du Lord puis sur son cœur. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Elle soupira et regarda Marguerite. Elle prit délicatement la main de Marguerite dans la sienne et plaça celle qui lui restait sur l'entaille et se concentra de nouveau. Quand elle vit que ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle déplaça une fois de plus sa main sur le front de l'homme. Puis, découragée, finit par la placer sur le cœur et se concentra de toutes les forces qui lui restait.

Elle pensa à lui vivant. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces fois où elle et lui s'étaient mis contre Marguerite (comme pour cacher un certain trésor…), à toute les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie… à toutes les fois où elle l'avait vraiment considéré comme le frère qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres en mémoire de ses souvenirs s'effaça lorsqu'elle sentit tout son corps augmenter de température. Elle sentait une partie d'elle se mettre en marche, une partie d'elle qui ne lui avait jamais servit jusqu'à maintenant et qui semblait réticente… comme si elle savait que ressusciter quelqu'un ne la regardait pas vraiment…

Elle serra les dents en sentant la douleur l'envahir, traverser son cœur, son bras, sa main et atterrir dans le corps de Roxton. Elle commença même à sentir la douleur provenir de Marguerite !

Quand elle se retira, la douleur devenant trop vive, Roxton et Marguerite s'éveillèrent en sursaut.

Véronica s'écroula sur le sol, essoufflée. Ses bras, ses mains et sa poitrine étaient en feu. La douleur disparaissait tranquillement, mais c'était horriblement pénible. Ned s'approcha et l'aida à s'asseoir.

Marguerite ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Roxton et celui-ci fit de même lorsqu'il le constata à son tour.

- John ! Oh mon Dieu, il t'a tué et je…

Elle se jeta à son coup et tous les autres se retinrent pour ne pas rire.

- Wow ! Je suis… j'ai sentit l'épée pourtant !

- C'est Vee qui vous a ressuscité, expliqua Finn

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Véronica et sourirent. À ce moment-là, ils auraient pu dire n'importe quoi, les quatre autres avaient la preuve irréfutable qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout.

- Merci infiniment, remercia Roxton

- Oh de rien. Après avoir sauvé le monde, quoi de plus normal que de ressusciter quelqu'un ?

Subtilement, ils laissèrent Roxton et Marguerite à leurs « retrouvailles » et s'en allèrent.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Marguerite embrassa Roxton et celui-ci y répondit, un peu amusé.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai eu peur que… de…

Roxton lui sourit et plaça sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il comprenait parfaitement, il n'avait pas besoin de mots ou d'explications. Il l'aimait, ça suffisait.

*-*-*

- Alors ? Maintenant ? demanda Finn

- Quoi ? 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Finn, On a sauvé le monde et tout redevient normal ?

Finn venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le lendemain de tous les événements. 

- Pas pour moi, avoua Marguerite, Je veux retourner en France.

- Et moi je veux revoir ma femme, approuva Challenger

- J'ai des choses à régler à Londres, continua Ned

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Roxton

- D'accord, se résolu Finn, mais pour le monde ? Je veux dire, quoi, c'est tout ! On trouve les médaillons, on sauve la planète, on a maintenant des super pouvoirs mais on compte continuer normalement ?!

- Je ne sais pas si nos pouvoirs sont toujours là, fit Véronica en réfléchissant, Je veux dire, oui, oui, on peut toujours les utiliser. Mais jamais avec autant de puissance qu'hier.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Véronica empoigna un des livres dans la bibliothèque et chercha une page avant de lire à voix haute.

_« Si les originaux étaient des puissances énormes, les plus grandes que la terre n'ait jamais engendré, les successeurs n'auront leur force que lorsqu'il en sera vraiment nécessaire. Pour le reste du temps, ils n'auront que de légers dons. La planète ne peut engendrer deux fois deux générations aussi monumentales. »_

Finn secoua la tête.

- Alors, nous ne sommes que des bouches-trous alors ? Pff !

- Nous avons tout de même des dons très intéressants je trouve, avoua Malone

- J'approuve ! fit Challenger en souriant

- Mais malheureusement, déclara la protectrice, pour sortir du plateau il va nous falloir réfléchir. Il est écrit ici que nous le pouvions… en trouvant je ne sais trop quel temple qui… hé, mais je le connais ce temple !

Les cinq autres s'approchèrent, soudainement extrêmement intéressés et Véronica commença à leur expliquer où il se trouvait et ce qu'il était censé leur donner. Une sorte de pierre qui leur ouvrirait une porte plus loin.

Malone recula légèrement.

- Je connais aussi ce temple, j'y suis passé avec Siu un jour. Il y a des pièges partout. Il les connaissait alors, on est passé comme dans du beurre mais… je ne m'en souviens plus. Et aujourd'hui, Roxton et moi étions censé aller chasser parce que les vivres commencent à diminuer.

- Et moi je m'occupe du potager, déclara Finn, Il a souffert ces derniers temps.

- Et moi je dessine un plan pour agrandir la maison ! 

Marguerite et Véronica se regardèrent. 

- On va aller à ce temple.

- Mais c'est dangereux ! 

- Oui, mais on est des grandes filles.

- Oh, c'est une très mauvaise idée, contesta Malone, Vraiment. Il y a des trappes, des flèches, des barrières de feu invisible, des moustiques vénéneux… 

- J'ai le plan ici ! Mes parents l'ont visité à maintes reprises en se fiant sur les plans de ma grand-mère et tous les pièges y sont indiqués.

- Mauvaise idée, répéta Roxton, c'est extrêmement dangereux

- Mais personne ne riposterait si tous les deux vous décidiez d'y aller par contre… riposta Marguerite, Pourquoi ? Vous croyez qu'on est plus faibles ?

- Mais non mais…

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent exactement le même geste : elles croisèrent leurs bras à la hauteur de leur poitrine et attendirent une réponse, agacées. Challenger eut un sourire en coin.

- Je crois qu'elles ont gagné, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Roxton

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, elles quittaient le Tree House en essayant d'échapper aux phrases telles que : « Et pas de risques inutiles ! »

Elles ne marchèrent pas longtemps. Une heure environ. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien sans plus d'atomes crochues qu'à l'habitude. 

Quand finalement elles arrivèrent au temple, elles furent surprises de voir avec quelle facilité elles évitaient les pièges et qu'en moins de cinq minutes, elles étaient au cœur du domaine.

Véronica haussa un sourcil.

- Il n'y a rien de dangereux ici…

- Non en effet. Ah regardez, une pierre, c'est peut-être celle que nous cherchons.

- Ça ressemble au dessin.

Marguerite prit la petite pierre rosée dans sa main et l'admira avec respect. Elle avait été polie et nettoyée et elle resplendissait.

- Montrez-moi le dessin.

Marguerite regarda le dessin et la description et son visage s'assombri.

- Non, ce n'est pas elle.

Elle la tendit à Véronica qui l'observa et qui approuva à son tour. Alors qu'elle allait la remettre sur son socle, le temple se mit à trembler.

- Ohhh, je n'aime pas ça du tout. On sort !!

Elles se mirent à courir pour sortir et comme elles ne firent pas attention aux pièges, ils se déclenchèrent à peu près tous et si les deux femmes réussirent à sortir avant que la porte ne se referme, Véronica s'en tira avec une flèche dans la jambe.

- Aaah ! Ça fait mal !

Elle s'accota après un arbre et fut sur le bord d'arracher sa flèche.

- Non ! Pas comme ça ! l'arrêta Marguerite, Attendez, je vais vous trouver quelque chose ce ne sera pas long.

*Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des compétences en médecine*

C'était ironique, bien évidemment.

- Je vous ai entendu ! lâcha Marguerite

- Je n'ai rien dit…

*Et puis quoi encore ?*

- Je vous assure que je n'ai rien dit.

La brunette releva la tête et la regarda gravement.

- Moi non plus…

- Bien, je n'ai pas halluciné…

- Moi non plus.

*Espérons encore que je ne lis pas dans les pensées*

- C'est vous qui venez de penser ça ? demanda Marguerite les yeux quasiment sortis de la tête

- Penser quoi ?

- Que vous ne vouliez pas lire dans les pensées ?

- Oui…

Alors que toutes les deux commençaient à paniquer légèrement et que leurs pensées se bousculaient, leur attention fut attirée par la porte du temple qui se rouvrait de nouveau.

*Que se passe-t-il ?* pensa Marguerite

*Ah oui, seule une pierre à la fois peut être prise, j'aurais dû y penser* pensa Véronica

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, assez paniquées cette fois, sans savoir trop quoi faire ni penser. Marguerite décida de s'occuper de la blessure de la blondinette avant toute chose et empoigna la plante qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de parler, Véronica savait déjà ce qu'il se passerait. 

- Ça risque d'être très douloureux.

- Je sais.

Quand on enlève une flèche du corps, on ne peut pas la retirer par où elle est entrée, il y aurait beaucoup trop de dégâts et d'infection. La façon la plus sûre, c'est de la faire traverser complètement.

Heureusement, la flèche était sur le côté de la cuisse. D'un geste sec, Marguerite fit traverser la flèche et Véronica retint un cri de douleur… qu'elle ne put retenir lorsque l'autre femme appliqua la plante sur la plaie.

La princesse de la jungle décida de tenter de nouveau son pouvoir. Elle plaça sa main sur sa cuisse et la plaie se referma presque aussitôt.

*Wow !, pensa Marguerite, C'est efficace ! Voici un problème de réglé.*

*Et l'autre reste assez grave* constata Véronica

Toutes les deux se reculèrent et se regardèrent intriguées, apeurées et fascinées. Un peu comme un enfant qui voit pour la première fois un phénomène un peu plus difficile à expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on lise dans les pensées ?

- La pierre sûrement, déclara Véronica qui avait toujours la fautive dans sa main

- Ah oui… et maintenant on lit dans les pensées ?

*Perspicace !*

*J'ai entendu !*

- Désolée… c'est que je ne suis pas habituée.

- Moi non plus. Mais je veux dire, il doit y avoir une limite non ? C'est que je ne veux pas avoir quelqu'un dans ma bulle !

- Reculons.

Elles firent quelques pas pour s'éloigner.

*Vous entendez toujours ?*

*Oui*

Elles continuèrent de reculer jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus que des paroles floues. Elles étaient environ à une trentaine de mètre lorsqu'elles n'entendirent plus les autres pensées et toutes les deux eurent la même réflexion. Comment allaient-elles faire dans le Tree House ? Ce serait sûrement impossible à vivre et entendraient des choses qui ne les regardaient pas.

Elles hésitèrent avant de revenir à une distance normale.

- On fait quoi ? On leur demande de l'aide ? questionna Véronica

- Mauvaise idée. On risque de se faire éviter et ils ne pourront rien faire de toute façon.

- Bon alors quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! On y retourne et on cherche dans vos livres.

- Et pour la pierre qui ouvrait une porte, on dit quoi ?

- La vérité. On est tombé dans un piège.

*Et voilà, ils vont nous prendre pour des enfants, une fois de plus. Surtout que ma jambe est extrêmement douloureuse*

*Encore ? Bon cette fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute au moins… la dernière fois que j'ai enlevé un éclat d'obus à un soldat blessé je l'ai…*

- Quoi ? fit Véronica en se retournant

Marguerite eut un mouvement voulant dire qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de penser. Mais de toute façon, elle avait pensé, on ne contrôle pas ce qu'on pense, on le pense, c'est tout et si quelqu'un a accès à cet espèce de journal intime que forment nos secrets et bien…

- Durant la guerre, expliqua l'héritière, j'ai dû jouer le rôle d'infirmière à maintes reprises.

*Ha ha, Marguerite, Infirmière ?*

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Vous saurez que j'ai vu des choses horribles… 

- Hum, si les soldats avaient su qu'ils étaient soignés par Parsefal !

- Non, non vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'étais pas infirmière. Mais il m'est arrivé de me retrouver sur des champs de batailles abandonnés où les Allemands avaient gagné. Je peux vous assurer que c'est horrible. On ne sait plus distinguer les vivants des morts, il y a du sang et de la boue partout et des gémissements à en faire tourner les têtes…

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! fit Véronica en se crispant

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence de paroles mais rempli de paroles. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent proches du Tree House, Véronica fit signe à Marguerite d'arrêter.

Contrôler ses pensées n'était pas une tâche facile mais elles finiraient par s'habituer. Mais essayer d'ignorer celles des autres alors…

- Votre jambe vous fait toujours souffrir ?

- Oui.

- Laissez-moi voir.

Marguerite jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- Je ne peux rien dire de concret, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose de déchiré. Il faudra voir l'avis de Challenger…

*Et nous allons avoir droit au sermon du siècle* 

*Et aux : « Nous vous avions prévenus ! »*

Toutes deux entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Véronica s'assit dès qu'elle fut de nouveau chez-soi. Challenger accouru et leva un sourcil.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui… enfin si on veut.

*Quoi, que se passe-t-il ?*

- Quoi, que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien, nous avons été piégées et nous croyons que Véronica a quelque chose de déchiré dans la cuisse.

*Ah oui, comment est-ce qu'elle a fait son coup ? Pour se déchirer quelque chose dans la cuisse, il faut faire un mouvement vraiment violent…*

- Et bien, je peux toujours vérifier, mais s'il y a effectivement quelque chose de déchiré, je ne peux rien faire sauf attendre que la blessure guérisse d'elle-même.

*Se déchirer quelque chose dans la _cuisse_, comment ? Dans le genou d'accord, mais la cuisse ? Je veux dire, il faut faire des mouvements… des mouvements…*

- C'est que, j'ai reçu une flèche et je me suis guérie avec mon pouvoir.

*Aaaaah, voilà qui explique tout !*

*Véronica, on va avoir le droit à long discours !*

*Peut-être, mais il était sur le point de se faire des idées assez…*

Challenger eut un regard grave.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose de déchiré mais plutôt un effet secondaire. Mais, ça va ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre ? La flèche n'était pas empoisonnée ? Il serait peut-être sain que je vous fasse une prise de sang.

*Ah les femmes ! Il faut toujours que ça prouve de quoi !*

- QUOI ! lâcha Véronica, Euh, je veux dire… oui, oui. Une prise de sang.

*Non mais vous l'avez entendu !! Quoi ! Les femmes ! Prouver quelque chose !? Et les hommes alors !!* se révolta Véronica

Marguerite se retenait de rire, trouvant la situation assez ironique.

*Les femmes ! Pff. Si Challenger a toujours des pensées comme celles-là je le…*

*Calmez-vous Véronica, il est inquiet pour vous, c'est tout. Et si vous viviez à Londres, vous seriez révoltée de voir comment on traire les femmes… enfin, certaines femmes.*

Challenger sortit de la pièce et revint avec une seringue et Véronica grimaça à sa vue.

*Je hais les aiguilles.*

- Oh, voilà qui est intéressant.

- Quoi ? demanda Challenger

La protectrice du plateau dévisagea la réincarnation de Morigan et celle-ci sourit malicieusement.

- On dirait que notre amie ici présente n'aime pas beaucoup les aiguilles.

- Et bien, et alors ? demanda Challenger

- Moi qui la croyais sans faille ! se moqua Marguerite en riant légèrement

- De là d'où je viens, les femmes ne sont pas aussi insolentes.

Le sourire de Marguerite disparut et celui de Véronica s'agrandit.

*1-0 pour moi.*

*Ne commencez pas ce jeu Véronica, je suis excellente !*

Challenger désinfecta l'avant-bras de la blonde et y planta l'aiguille. Elle blêmit soudainement et grimaça. C'est exactement à ce moment que Roxton et Malone rentrèrent de la chasse et que leurs pensées se bousculèrent dans les têtes des deux jeunes femmes.

*Tiens, voici Marguerite déjà rentrée.*

*Pourquoi Challenger est penché sur Véronica ?*

Les premières pensées appartenaient à Roxton et les deuxièmes à Malone, bien sûr.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Malone

- Nos deux amies ont été piégées dans le temple et je vais vérifier si Véronica n'a pas été empoisonnée.

*Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû les laisser partir seules, pensa Roxton. Les femmes !*

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il à Marguerite qui avait soudainement un air scandalisé

Véronica sourit.

*2-0 pour moi !*

*-*-*

Le soir, durant le souper (dîner), toutes les deux ne participaient pas à la conversation, elles se concentraient plutôt à ne pas entendre les pensées des autres.

*Ah non !, pensait Challenger, Si jamais nous retournons à Londres, je ne sais pas vraiment si je serai heureux.*

- Alors vous n'avez pas trouvé la clé pour retourner chez nous ?

- Non, dirent brièvement les deux femmes

*Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?* S'inquiétait Roxton *Marguerite a l'air si distante, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose dans ce temple. Véronica aussi.*

*Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me fixer ?*pensa soudainement Finn

Véronica releva la tête vers sa bonne amie et remarqua que c'était Malone qui la fixait.

*Pourquoi il la fixe ?!*

*Je m'inquiète pour Finn… Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette…*

*J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de lire à travers moi. Non mais ça suffit, j'ai droit à mon intimité !*

*Elle n'est pas très bavarde et elle est toujours seule… Bon d'accord, elle a passé une bonne partie de la journée avec Challenger mais c'est triste que Véronica s'éloigne d'elle.*

*Quoi ! Je ne m'éloigne pas d'elle ! Il hallucine ! Et pourquoi il s'en fait plus pour elle que pour moi ?* bouda la descendante d'Abigaïl

*Marguerite est vraiment belle…*

*Mais je veux retrouver Jesse…*

*Bon ça y est, Véronica me dévisage elle aussi ! Quoi, j'ai un bouton ou quoi ?*

*Je me demande si Véronica me…*

- Stop !

Marguerite se leva et se recula, épuisée de toutes ces voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle souffla un peu de l'absence de pensées. En plus, alors qu'ils pensaient, une conversation roulait !

*Elle ne va pas leur dire quand même…* pensa Véronica 

*J'en ai bien peur, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, je vais devenir folle !*

Toutes deux se regardaient et à mesure qu'elles discutaient leurs expressions changeaient, ce qui engendra une curiosité assez importante chez les autres.

*Oui, mais s'ils le savent, ils risquent de nous éviter !*

*On… on a qu'à leur dire qu'on ne les entend pas rendu à quelques mètres… deux ou trois. Mais pour le moment, je sens que ma tête va exploser ! Ces pensées ne vont pas là !*

Challenger les observa avec attention. On aurait dit qu'elles se parlaient silencieusement et qu Marguerite venait de convaincre Véronica de quelque chose. Véronica soupira et hocha la tête. L'homme de science eut peur de ce qu'elles allaient dire. Elles voudraient de l'aide mais un cas comme celui-là, il n'en avait jamais vu ! Quoi que, c'était fort intéressant…

- Oui, vous avez vu juste Challenger.

- Quoi ? questionna Finn, Il n'a rien dit !

- Non. Il l'a pensé.

- Depuis ce matin, dans le temple, on a touché cette roche, fit Marguerite en la sortant de sa poche,  et on lit dans les pensées…

Comme Véronica l'avait prévu, les quatre autres se levèrent et reculèrent.

- Mais rendu à deux ou trois mètres, c'est hors de notre portée… s'empressa d'ajouter la blonde

*Oui, c'est ce qu'elles disent* pensa Challenger sans croire un mot *En plus, vu qu'elles sont en communication, cela risque de devenir très dangereux.*

Véronica s'apprêta à demander pourquoi mais Marguerite lui fit signe de se taire.

*C'est bien ce que je pensais. D'accord mesdemoiselles, je vous demande de rester calme. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.*

Mais malgré lui, Challenger pensait à l'étude qui avait été faite par un de ses collègues il y avait bien longtemps… Sa théorie était que si deux personnes avaient une communication télépathique, elles risquaient de finir par devenir la même personne à la longue, parce qu'avoir les pensées de l'autre à longueur de journée dans la tête…

Voyant que les deux femmes semblaient ne pas rester cames du tout il se tourna vers Roxton, Malone et Finn.

- Je vous demanderais de vous éloigner le plus possible, je vais essayer de les aider.

*Mais Marguerite…*

*Mais Véronica…*

- S'il vous plaît, répéta Challenger

*Vee. Je sais que tu m'entends, commença Finn alors que tous les trois sortaient de la pièce, Fais attention à toi.*


	11. Chapitre 11

Hé !

Voilà le onzième chapitre tout le monde !! Alors, roulement de tambours… Marguerite et Véronica s'en sortiront-elles ??

**Chapitre 11**

Roxton n'arriva pas à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Ses pensées tournaient trop autour de Marguerite. Il s'inquiétait pour sa bien-aimée et l'attitude de Challenger ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. 

Il devait être quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il se leva et qu'il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de l'héritière. Elle dormait paisiblement et était toujours aussi belle. Il se mit à la contempler et se rendit compte à quel point il avait eut de la chance de survivre. Il avait eu de la chance parce qu'il voulait vivre sa vie maintenant qu'il avait trouvé celle qu'il aimait. Il avait maintenant un but précis.

Il sourit et se promit de remercier Véronica le lendemain. Il passa devant le laboratoire de Challenger et comme il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, il enfila ses vêtements de jour et alla rejoindre l'homme de science dans son labo.

Quand Challenger entendit Roxton entrer, il leva les yeux de son travail et sourit faiblement.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé toute la nuit dans votre laboratoire.

- Oh non… j'ai dû dormir quelques heures. Mais… les résultats sont…

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Challenger fut mal-à-l'aise. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme et prit une grande inspiration. De toute façon il devrait bien lui dire, non ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé dans le sang. Mais je crains que la situation ne s'aggrave.

- Comment ? s'inquiéta Roxton

- Vous savez respirer Roxton ?

- Euuuh, oui bien sûr.

- Et votre capacité pulmonaire est aujourd'hui plus grande qu'elle ne l'était à trois ans ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et l'avez-vous contrôlé ? Le fait que vous pouvez contenir plus de litres d'air dans vos poumons ?

- No… non pas vraiment. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Et que se passe-t-il si vous décidez de ne plus respirer ?

- Je meure mais…

Le visage de l'homme qui exprimait l'incompréhension prit soudainement une expression très grave et son cœur s'accéléra, assez paniqué. Challenger essayait-il vraiment de lui dire que les « pouvoirs » de Marguerite et Véronica augmenteraient et que si elles essayaient de les empêcher, elles mourraient ?

- J'espère que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Challenger.

- Ce l'est. Et j'espère bien me tromper. Mais je vous demande de garder le silence sur cela.

- Bien.

Véronica et Marguerite s'éveillèrent exactement au même moment. Toutes deux s'habillèrent, sachant qu'elles captaient déjà des songes, des réflexions et qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de se rendormir. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine malgré la faim qui ne les tenaillait pas spécialement. 

*J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi*

*Bienvenue dans le club*

Véronica sourit quand elle vit que Marguerite semblait soudain très intéressée par de certaines pensées venant d'une personne en particulier.

*Hum, ce qu'il pense est vraiment très intéressant*

*Oh taisez-vous ! Vous avec Malone de toute façon !*

*Quoi ? Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai avec Malone ?*

*Vous êtes tous les deux trop compliqués. Mais vous surtout*

*PARDON ! TROP COMPLIQUÉE ! Pardon ! Non, attendez, vous avez dû mal penser je crois…*

*Jamais de la vie*

*Parce que vous n'êtes pas compliquée vous ! Non mais !!! AH !*

Véronica était tellement offusquée qu'elle ne put pas rester seulement en pensées.

- TROP COMPLIQUÉE !! Oh, je… aah ! Et vous alors ! On ne vous connaît même pas au complet et vous refusez de… Arrgh !!

Elle bouillait de rage et Marguerite sourit.

*Un point pour moi.*

- Ah non, ne changez surtout pas de sujet ! 

- Mais j'ai pensé !! Je n'ai même pas parlé !! C'étaient mes pensées, elles ne s'adressaient qu'à moi !

- Et bien voyez-vous, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Moi aussi ça me rend folle cette situation !

*Oh non, elles vont s'entre-tuer !* 

Challenger arriva à course juste au moment pour voir la gifle de Marguerite partir. Mais Véronica l'évita avec une facilité assez étonnante. Toutes deux froncèrent les sourcils et s'engagèrent dans un… combat. Mais un combat assez bizarre. Chaque coup donné était évité avec une facilité étonnante, ce qui donnait cours à une espèce de chorégraphie assez étrange.

Challenger observa. Lorsque Véronica essaya de donner un coup de pied à la tête de Marguerite, elle se baissa aussi rapidement que le coup était partit…. Oui, c'était évident. Comme elles lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre, elles prévoyaient leur mouvement.

Puis le combat s'accéléra, mais cette fois avec le sourire. Il était très rapide et on aurait pu jurer que tout était prévu d'avance.

Les trois autres arrivèrent et eurent le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pas Challenger. Tout ça devenait trop symbiotique. Et bientôt, elles ne pourraient plus être séparées… ou alors s'ils réussissaient trop tard, ce serait comme enlever la moitié d'un cerveau à quelqu'un.

Quand elles arrêtèrent, c'est parce qu'elles étaient trop essoufflées. 

*Je n'ai rien entendu du combat* pensa Véronica  *C'est venu naturellement*

* Moi aussi… c'est bizarre*

*Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Elles vont finir par ne former qu'une ! Ouh là, ça risque d'être horrible !*

Les deux filles se regardèrent, assez offusquées, et se retournèrent vers Challenger.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

*Je pense qu'on ferait bien de chercher dans les livres pour trouver une solution.*

*Moi aussi.*

Toutes deux partirent alors pour aller dans la bibliothèque.

- Euuh… fit Malone étonné, Est-ce qu'elles viennent de partir sans un mot ou j'ai rêvé ? 

- Elles ne s'en sont pas rendues compte. J'ai craint que bientôt lorsqu'elles d'entre une sera en colère l'autre le sera aussi, lorsque l'une sera triste, l'autre aussi, lorsqu'une sera stressée, l'autre aussi. Elles confondront leurs souvenirs et leurs sentiments, ce qui risquent d'être assez grave. Et si ça dur trop longtemps, elles prendront aussi peut-être les nôtres pour acquis !

- Bon ! déclarèrent en même tant Malone et Roxton, Allons les aider !

Finn sourit et acquiesça.

Les six habitants du Tree House cherchèrent la journée durant un remède, une pierre ou quoi que ce soit, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent furent une inscription qui, selon Marguerite, signifiait : « On aime vraiment qu'une seule fois, on vit vraiment qu'une seule fois et on meure encore une seule fois. Mais on réfléchit toute notre vie. »

Et ça voulait dire ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Une pierre pour être sûr que tout le monde soit à égalité ? Oui, c'était possible. Peut-être que si tout le monde entendait les pensées des autres, tout le monde serait aussi intelligent que le plus intelligent. Mais où serait l'individualité ?

À la fin de la journée, Marguerite et Véronica commençaient à avoir beaucoup trop de gestes communs et commençaient à ne plus distinguer les pensées des paroles. Elles n'avaient presque plus de pensées individuelles. En fait…

Elles avaient extrêmement peur parce que leurs sentiments commençaient à se confondre. Qui aimait Roxton ? Qui aimait Malone ? En théorie, elles le savaient, mais avec les sentiments de l'autre en permanence incrustés, c'était dur. Et puis, quand elles commencèrent à considérer Finn comme leur fille ou d'autres sentiments plus bizarres, elles furent vraiment paniquées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient faire ?

- Challenger, commença Véronica, On a vraiment besoin d'aide, je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

- Je… ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire et j'en suis désolé. Je vais continuer de chercher mais, il va falloir faire avec quelques temps. Essayez de vous tenir le plus éloigné possible.

Pendant ce temps, Malone et Roxton discutaient des situations assez embarrassantes des derniers jours.

- Mais selon Challenger, elles risquent de commencer à confondre plus que leurs pensées…

- Ce serait assez ennuyant oui… 

*Surtout si Véronica voit ce qui s'est passé ces jours où je suis devenu loup-garou*

Véronica stoppa et dévisagea Marguerite qui grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Bien sûr, les images et les paroles revinrent en tête de Marguerite, même si plus que tout au monde elle aurait voulu oublier…

_Marguerite embarqua à quatre pattes par-dessus Malone et fut obligée de l'attacher au lit._

- _AH ! Malone, ça suffit !_

_Malone entra dans la pièce, souriant et tout à fait normal._

- _Merci de vous être occupé de moi hier soir. Sauf pour euhh… le fait de m'avoir attaché au lit !_

- _Oh, j'ai l'habitude !_

- _On devra réessayer quand je serai conscient…_

_Marguerite sourit et secoua la tête après cette blague idiote typiquement masculine._

_Malone se rapprocha considérablement de Marguerite, d'une manière assez effrayante même._

- _Je voudrais porter un toast…_

- _Oh, mais à quoi ?_

- _À nous !_

- _… À… à nous ?_

- _Oui. C'est assez dur avec Roxton qui tourne autour mais maintenant que vous connaissez mes vrais sentiments à votre égard…_

Véronica ouvrit de grands yeux ronds traumatisés. 

- Vous l'avez attaché au lit !! Et il… et tous les deux…

- C'était ça où il allait me mordre ! Et il n'était pas dans son état normal !

- Ah ! Et vous prenez sa défense en plus !

- Oh Véronica franchement ! 

Les deux hommes arrivèrent en courant, Malone craignant ce qu'il allait entendre.

*Oh j'aurais pas dû penser si fort*

- AH oui et vous vouliez le cacher en plus !

- Quoi !? fit Roxton perdu

- Et bien figurez-vous que nos compagnons ici présents ont…

- Je vous en pris Véronica ! Il était en loup-garou, il était convulsant et délirant quand j'ai dû l'attacher. Par la suite il… enfin, il n'était plus lui-même…

- Ah oui, commença Roxton très intéressé mais souriant, Et bien Malone, je ne vous connaissais pas ce côté caché.

*Et puis, moi aussi j'ai bien tenté d'avoir Véronica…*

- QUOI ! 

- _Vous êtes vraiment belle._

- _Euuh, Roxton, est-ce que vous allez bien ?_

Marguerite ne crut pas les souvenirs qu'elle reçut avant de s'apercevoir que Roxton était lui-aussi en train de se changer en loup ce jour-là. Elle souffla et regarda Véronica. Et la pensée qui traversa son esprit les fit toutes deux sourirent. 

*On est quittes comme ça*

*-*-*

Cette nuit-là, les deux filles ne dormirent pratiquement pas. Marguerite pensait à la France et à Samuel… et beaucoup à Roxton aussi. Véronica à Malone, Finn et à ses parents. Sa mère était morte seulement deux semaines auparavant après tout. 

Oui, deux semaines très mouvementées. Tout d'abord les pouvoirs et les médaillons, les voyages partout à travers le monde, les disputes, les réconciliations… les morts et les résurrections !

Comment un Américain, deux Britanniques, une Française, une fille de la jungle et une du futur pouvaient avoir un destin si liés et si importants ? Était-ce pour ça qu'ils étaient portés disparus et que personnes ne semblaient pouvoir les trouver ? Pour qu'ils accomplissent si bien leur destin ? Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient sauvé la planète, ils étaient libres de continuer comme si rien n'était non ?

Finn s'éveilla pendant la nuit et pensa ses parents elle aussi. 

Finalement peut-être qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun.

Quand l'aube revint encore, les deux femmes ne voulurent pas se lever, leurs têtes et corps trop épuisés.

Quand Roxton entra dans la chambre de Marguerite, celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre faire du bruit. Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit.

Il s'approcha et elle s'assit dans son lit.

- Bonjour. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des lustres qu'on a pas discuté.

- C'est malheureusement le cas, murmura Marguerite

Roxton sourit.

- Regarde-moi.

- Roxton… qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si jamais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ça ! Je veux dire… non seulement il y a ce danger que moi et Véronica en gardions des séquelles mais en plus je… nous…

- Marguerite, je t'aime. Et je n'ai rien à te cacher. Peu m'importe si tu lis en moi comme un livre ouvert… parce que tout ce que tu trouveras, c'est combien je t'aime.

Marguerite sourit et embrassa Roxton avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Et le silence fut.

Véronica se leva et essaya d'écouter. Rien.

- AAH ! Je suis sourde ! Miracle !! Oh merci seigneur ! Je ne les entends plus ! Je suis seule dans ma tête !

Challenger accourut.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'entends plus rien ! Je n'entends plus vos pensées Challenger ! Il n'y a que moi dans ma tête !!

*-*-*

Ce matin-là, Marguerite s'éveilla dans les bras de Roxton et dans un silence complet. Seuls les oiseaux osaient faire du bruit et heureusement, c'était un son merveilleux.

Elle était au paradis, vraiment. Elle était bien et… amoureuse ! Totalement, passionnément et … ouvertement !

Ce jour-là, les trois hommes repartirent vers le temple pour trouver la bonne pierre qui leur ouvrirait le passage et laissèrent les trois filles seules. 

Il était environ onze heures quand Marguerite et Véronica se retrouvèrent face-à-face, seules. Marguerite soupira.

- J'ai un souvenir… un souvenir qui n'est pas à moi. Je me souviens de vous, jouant avec Assaï. Toutes deux ayant à peu près huit ans et votre mère vous surveillant… Vous avez dû vivre cette situation des milliers de fois. Mais je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée. Pour votre père, votre mère… et aussi pour toute l'expédition que vous sembliez beaucoup appréciez.

- Oh ne vous en faites pas… J'ai fini par passer par-dessus. Je les aimais de tout mon cœur, mes parents, et je les aime encore. Mais je sais que je les reverrai. Pas trop tôt j'espère, mais je les reverrai. Mais vous par-contre, vous avez encore des choses à régler sur votre passé.

- Oui, en effet. Mais bon, tant que nos hommes ne nous rapportent pas notre caillou !

- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont encore plus se faire piéger que nous, déclara Véronica en riant.

**_**RevIEwS**_**


	12. Chapitre 12

Hello !

Bon, plus qu'un ou deux chapitres… et plus de Marguerite/Roxton dans les prochains chapitres… mwahaha ! 

**Chapitre 12**

Marguerite s'accota sur le rebord du balcon et regarda Finn et Véronica. Elles s'entraînaient à se battre pour ne pas perdre la main et en profitaient pour le faire plus longtemps, les hommes étant partis depuis trois heures à la recherche de la pierre. À l'habitude, ils venaient toujours les interrompre comme des gamins, Ned en particulier. 

Véronica et Marguerite avaient eu une discussion plutôt dans la journée et la brunette la regardait faire avec un sentiment étrange. Comme si elles n'avaient pas été complètement déconnectées.

Finn et Véronica se battaient. Et Finn prenait facilement le dessus. Bizarre, à l'habitude, c'était toujours Véronica qui avait le dessus et qui donnait des conseils à Finn. L'élève aurait-elle dépassé le maître ? Très intéressée, Marguerite porta plus d'attention au combat qui se déroulait. Elle observa tous les mouvements de Véronica. Elle semblait épuisée et avait des mouvements étranges. Elle gaspillait de l'énergie parce que…

Finn avait remarqué que Vee protégeait son ventre, comme si elle avait une crampe. Elle essayait de l'atteindre mais impossible. Elle arrivait à frapper ses bras, ses jambes et même sa poitrine ! Mais jamais son ventre, c'était impossible !

Finalement, Finn se tanna et envoya Véronica par-dessus son épaule, mais celle-ci atterrit sur ses pieds ! Une fois de plus, elle porta ses mains à son ventre.

Finn arrêta le combat.

- Tu vas bien Vee ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste une crampe.

Marguerite sur le balcon fronça les sourcils. Une crampe, Véronica ? Ah oui, quand les poules auront des dents ! Non, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui l'inquiétait. Une blessure, une douleur grave, mais jamais une crampe.

Subtilement, Marguerite alla voir leur entraînement de plus près. En effet, Véronica tirait de l'aile et n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de Finn qui dut ralentir. 

- Finn, arrête, ordonna faiblement Véronica au bout d'un moment

Finn s'arrêta, inquiète.

Véronica vacilla et tomba évanouie, rattrapée par Marguerite.

- Vee ! Ouh là, c'est pas bon !

Marguerite étendit sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à lui donner de très faibles tapes dans le visage, juste assez pour qu'elle sente quelque chose.

- Véronica, Véronica !

Pas de réponse. Marguerite réessaya de l'éveiller et celle-ci s'éveilla en gémissant.

- Aïe… Oh c'est beau, beau, je suis éveillée.

Finn était agenouillée près de Véronica et grimaçait, mal-à-l'aise.

- Il fallait le dire si je frappais trop fort Véronica !

Celle-ci se mit à rire.

- Non, non Finn, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Finn et Marguerite aidèrent Véronica à remonter dans le Tree House mais celle-ci refusa de s'étendre ou quoi que ce soit.

- Véronica, je sais que vous savez ce que vous avez alors s'il-vous-plaît…

- Je n'ai rien.

- Véronica, je ne suis pas idiote.

- Et moi non plus, approuva Finn

Véronica les regarda incrédule.

- C'est une conspiration c'est ça ? Je n'ai rien !

Marguerite et Finn se regardèrent exaspérées.

- On avale rien.

- Bon d'accord. C'est depuis hier, depuis que je ne lis plus dans les pensées, j'ai des douleurs atroces, comme si j'avais une hémorragie. Et je repense à ce que Challenger disait… ou pensait, peu importe, et ça m'inquiète !

- Mais non, ce n'est sûrement rien ! Peut-être que… vous faites une indigestion ?

- Peut-être qu'elle est enceinte ! s'exclama Finn soudainement enchantée 

- Mais non ! Je le saurais sinon, c'est mon pouvoir de sentir la vie et la mort !

- Ah ouais. 

Mais bref, Véronica n'avait pas faim du tout et ce soir-là, ce fut Finn qui prépara le souper et Marguerite qui l'aida du mieux qu'elle put. Et ce fut réussit (Miracle !).

Mais ce qui inquiétait les filles, excepté le mal étrange de Véronica, c'était que les hommes n'étaient toujours pas rentrés à sept heures et demi. Elles avaient promis de ne partir que le lendemain s'ils n'étaient pas revenus mais… c'était rageant !

À huit heures, l'ascenseur se mit en marche et les trois femmes accoururent, étant sûres de revoir les trois hommes. Mais malheureusement pour elles, la surprise fut très désagréable lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas Roxton, Malone et Challenger mais plutôt trois hommes assez dégoûtants.

Véronica fut la plus rapide. Elle empoigna son couteau et menaça les trois intrus. Finn sortit son arc et Marguerite, son fusil. 

- Sortez ! ordonna Véronica

- Voilà ce que nous cherchions. Voyons ! C'est dangereux pour des demoiselles de rester seules dans la jungle !

- Sortez ! répéta Marguerite, Nous n'hésiterons pas à attaquer !

- Oh comme la petite demoiselle me fait peur !

Marguerite tira mais l'homme évita avec facilité sa balle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds mais ressaisit vite ses esprits. Elle leva la main vers un d'entre eux et se concentra. Il ne brûla pas vif comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois, mais il se mit à hurler de douleur.

Véronica l'imita, mais elle ne réussit pas à rien faire. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur. 

- Vee ! 

Finn couru vers son amie, mais se fit assommer au passage.

Le même homme qui venait d'assommer Finn assomma Marguerite. Véronica essaya de nouveau d'utiliser son don mais en fut incapable. 

- Chef, lesquelles ont prend ? demanda un des trois hommes, un rouquin

- Prenez la brunette et euh… Celle qui est encore consciente.

- Mais chef, elle a l'air malade !

- J'ai dit de la prendre ! Je m'en fiche ! 

L'homme roux s'approcha et essaya de ramasser Véronica mais celle-ci lui planta son couteau dans le ventre, incapable de se relever et de se battre.

L'homme qu'ils appelaient Chef frappa la reine du plateau à la tête et l'emmena tandis que l'autre insignifiant, un blond, emmenait Marguerite. 

*-*-*

Marguerite s'éveilla ce jour-là avec un horrible mal de tête. Elle était sur une sorte de civière et on la trimbalait. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais elle était attachée. Deux hommes la portaient et elle entendait bien qu'il y en avait plusieurs autres.

- De retour parmi les vivants ? demanda Véronica

Elle tourna la tête et vit que son amie était dans la même situation. 

- Ouais… Vous allez bien ?

- Si on veut. Et vous ?

- Bof. 

- Il faudrait trouver une façon de s'échapper.

- Je ne vous le conseille pas, fit le chef, Parce qu'au premier geste suspect, nous vous exécutons.

Les deux filles ripostèrent et se débattirent mais rien à faire. Mais apparemment, les hommes ne voulaient pas les exécuter, seulement les emmener en quelque part.

Et ce quelque part ce révéla à être une très grande citée qui semblait très « riche ». C'est vrai, la monnaie sur le plateau, ça n'existait pas. Mais on aurait pût comparer la citée avec celle de Tribune… mais en beaucoup plus joyeux et coloré.

Il y avait de grands bâtiments et des gens souriant et heureux. Et beaucoup plus d'hommes que de femmes.

On libéra Marguerite et Véronica et on les força à marcher jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un grand palais. Un bel homme aux yeux bleus apparu soudain.

- Bonjour ! Et bienvenue dans ma… Oh ! Mais triple imbécile ! As-tu vu qui tu m'as ramener !? Oh Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre des gens plus intelligents. 

L'homme soupira et s'agenouilla. Les autres le regardèrent surpris et firent de même.

- Oh ma Reine ! Je suis teeerriblement désolé ! Ce ne sont que des incompétents ! Nous vous ramènerons en terre d'Avalon aussitôt que possible !

- Mais je…

- Stupide idiot ! continua l'homme en se relevant vers celui que les autres appelaient Chef, trois minutes auparavant, Tu as bien vu que tu étais en terre d'Avalon ! Allez chercher des femmes en terre d'Avalon ! Je t'avais dis des orphelines qui consentaient à venir ! Et je suppose qu'elle a tué Krevy !

- Mais elles sont toutes deux orphelines et…

- Mais elles ne consentaient PAS à venir !

L'homme baissa la tête.

- On les a trouvées dans un arbre !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elles sont CONSENTENTES ?!

- Mais ça veut dire quoi ce fichu mot !

- Ça veut dire que tu leur demande poliment et qu'elles disent OUI ! Pas que tu les assommes et qu'elles tuent nos hommes quadruple dégénéré ! Oh faites sortir cet incapable de ma vue !

Trois hommes empoignèrent celui qui venait de se faire crier dessus et l'homme aux yeux bleus se retourna vers Véronica.

- Ma Reine, nous vous raccompagnerons chez vous dès que possible ! Pour me faire pardonner de cette malheureuse aventure, laissez-moi vous offrir le confort.

- Hum, pourriez-vous nous dire où nous sommes ?

- Oh mais ma Reine ! Vous êtes au Royaume des Ariks ! 

Véronica cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule. L'homme se mit à rire.

- Je ne suis pas un Arik et ceux qui vous capturé non plus. Les Ariks ne se mettent pas en colère. Enfin, pas aussi vite.

- Vous voulez dire… vous êtes le peuple de Nathan ?

- Pas moi, mais les autres ici, oui ! Enfin, le Roi est mort depuis bien des années et c'est Ned le vrai Roi sauf que, enfin vous savez, son cœur n'appartient pas à ce monde alors ils l'ont remplacé pour le moment. Le Roi est très bon envers nous. Mais je suis un homme normal, comme les autres qui vous ont pris de force. Des hommes vagabonds qui ont perdu leurs peuples durant la guerre et en attendant qu'ils se retrouvent nous les hébergeons. Mais voyez-vous, la plupart sont des barbares. Hum, oui moi aussi j'en étais un. J'essaie bien de me reprendre parce que je suis heureux d'avoir été épargné ! C'est qu'il y a plus de bien que de mal en moi ! Alors je suis heureux !

- Ah oui, je comprends le problème, fit Marguerite

- Donc le Roi a hébergé bien des hommes. Mais il les tient assez à l'écart de son peuple. C'est qu'ils ont un gros problème. Après la première guerre, celle à l'époque ou la grande Abigaïl (les Ariks parlent d'elle comme d'une déesse) était enfant, beaucoup de femmes Ariks ont péris. Et dans cette dernière d'il y a deux semaines aussi ! Alors il va chercher des orphelines perdues en espérant que les gènes Ariks ne disparaîtront pas trop.

Véronica haussa un sourcil et regarda Marguerite qui avait le même air qu'elle.

- Vous semblez en connaître beaucoup sur les Ariks.

- C'est que le Roi m'a beaucoup appris. Il dit qu'il voit beaucoup de potentiel en moi. Potentiel en quoi, aucune idée, mais c'est flatteur.

Véronica gloussa et Marguerite cacha difficilement son sourire. En effet, on voyait bien que c'était un ancien barbare. 

- Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda Véronica

- Oui ! Il vous attend, venez.

Les femmes suivirent l'homme jusque dans un grand jardin où se trouvait un jeune garçon qui devait avoir environ dix-sept ans et qui parlait à une fille de son âge qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

En les apercevant, le garçon se leva, souriant et alla les rejoindre.

- Bonjour ma Reine, déclara l'adolescent en se prosternant, heureux de vous voir parmi nous. Que faites-vous ici ?

- En fait, c'est un peu un accident. Et… relevez-vous je vous pris.

- Un accident ? demanda le jeune homme en se relevant, Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que ces brutes…

- Tout va bien ! 

- Je l'espère !

Le jeune garçon tourna sa tête vers Marguerite et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais… Vous êtes une des Princesses du plateau ! Oh ! Heureux de vous rencontrez !

- Moi aussi… fit Marguerite un peu perdue, Mais mon si ce que je viens d'apprendre est juste, mon rôle de princesse a été délégué à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah oui, tout comme je remplace notre bon Prince.

- Euh attendez, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, interrompit Véronica

- C'est vrai ! J'oubliais que vous ne veniez que de retrouver toute votre mémoire ! Bon c'est très simple. Ceux qui dirigent les six peuples (les Ariks, les Sirènes, les Anges, les Avaloniens et etc.) sont des Princes(esses) et dans ces six Princes, on en choisit un pour diriger tout le plateau et tous les autres Princes et cela se transmet de père en fils…. Ou de mère en fille tout dépendant. Enfin, les enfants héritent !

- Donc, Véronica, vous êtes ma Reine ! déclara Marguerite en riant

- Je vois que vous n'êtes point habitué à tout cela, répondit l'adolescent en souriant

- Mais cet homme ne cessait de vous appeler Roi.

- Oh, il mélange tout, ne faites pas attention. Au fait, je me présente : Je suis Bastien Antillus. 

- Véronica Layton.

- Marguerite Krux.

L'adolescent sourit et leur fit un signe de bienvenue. Il se tourna vers l'adolescente et le bébé et sourit de plus belle.

- Voici ma femme, Alanna, et ma troisième fille, Léa. 

- Troisième fille ! s'ahurit Véronica, Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune ?

- Quoi ? Non, j'ai quarante-huit ans.

Marguerite et Véronica furent absolument bouchées. 

- Ah oui. Ici, on vieillit beaucoup moins vite, tout comme sur toutes les terres magiques (celles d'Avalons, des Sirènes et etc.). Et…

L'homme baissa la voix.

- C'est pour ça que je garde les hommes barbares plus loin, ils ne sont pas dignes de cette longévité.

Marguerite et Véronica éclatèrent de rire mais la blondinette cessa subitement, prise de crampes abdominales.

*-*-*

Roxton, Malone et Challenger rentrèrent dans le Tree House, victorieux et avec la pierre qui leur ouvrirait le passage. Mais ils ne virent pas tout de suite le désordre.

- Marguerite ?

Pas de réponse.

- Véronica ! Finn ! Oh mon Dieu ! 

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent en paniquant et découvrirent Finn évanouie et un homme mort sur le plancher.

Challenger se précipita sur Finn et essaya de la réanimer tandis que les deux hommes se mirent à fouiller la maison, recherchant Marguerite ou Véronica.

Le scientifique finit par éveiller Finn qui gémit. 

- Hum, non, Véronica, je ne voulais pas frapper si fort.

- Finn ! C'est Challenger ! Où sont les filles ?

- Challenger ? On… aïe… Ah oui ! On a été attaquées. 

- Par qui ?

- Des hommes. Mais j'ai été assommée, ils ont dû emmener Vee et Marguerite.  Il faut les ramener !

- Oh, ça sent mauvais tout ça…Es-tu capable de t'asseoir ?

Finn essaya mais fut prise de vertiges et retomba sur les genoux de Challenger.

Roxton et Malone arrivèrent à ce moment dans la pièce.

- On aurait jamais dû les laisser seules ! paniqua Roxton

- On part à leur recherche. 

- Oui, faites vite, conseilla Finn

- On part !

*-*-*

Les gens avaient étés plus qu'aimables avec Véronica et Marguerite et le soir, une petite réception avait lieu et elles furent invitées. Rien d'une grosse orgie et rien non plus d'une petite fête ennuyante comme on pouvait parfois en donner à Londres. 

C'était juste assez enjoué et les gens avaient beaucoup de plaisir sans avoir trop bu ou quoi que ce soit. Ça c'était un peuple qui savait rire !

Mais Véronica n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle avait toujours aussi mal au ventre que la veille et la douleur semblait même empirer. Marguerite l'avait remarqué.

- Ça ne va pas ? Je veux dire, une indigestion ne dure pas trois jours à l'habitude. Et vous êtes assez pâle…

- Non ça ne va pas. 

- Sortons.

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'immense pièce d'où se déroulait la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Elles avancèrent lentement et se retrouvèrent finalement à l'extérieur complètement. 

Juste de prendre l'air calma Véronica et elle put respirer normalement. 

- Vous allez mieux ? questionna Marguerite 

- Oui, merci.

Véronica leva la tête vers les étoiles et sourit faiblement. 

- J'ai remarqué qu'on ne voyait pas les étoiles aussi bien dans votre monde.

- On les voit aussi bien, mais les gens ne prennent plus le temps de les regarder, c'est différent.

- Vous croyez que si vous avez trouvé une sortie, vous allez revenir ici ?

- Pardon ?

- Même si vous n'avez plus d'attache ?

Marguerite ouvrit de grands, apeurée par ce qu'elle entendait.

- Véronica, vous n'y pensez pas…

- Je suis en train de mourir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais…

- Véronica, qu'est-ce…

- Non, non, vous vous souvenez ? Mon pouvoir consiste à sentir les morts et les vivants. Voilà, je sais que je suis en train de mourir.

La blondinette était affolée, mais tout ce qu'elle en montrait, c'était une respiration accélérée et son poing crispé sur le rebord du balcon où les deux femmes se trouvaient.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à faire parce qu'en sentant les quelques morts qu'elle avait perçues depuis deux semaines, elle en connaissait toujours la cause et savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire pour y remédier. Mais il y avait un mal étrange en elle, quelque chose qui lui était inconnu et contre lequel elle ne pouvait lutter.

Marguerite n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Véronica venait de lui annoncer qu'elle mourrait et elle semblait totalement calme ! C'était une blague de mauvais goût, pour sur ! Ou alors, Véronica était devenue folle !

La reine du plateau se crispa.

- Aah ! Je suis… désolée. Vous direz à Ned que je l'aime. Et… merci.

Ses yeux se levèrent une dernière fois vers la lune et les étoiles et elle tomba inconsciente.

Ned eut une douleur au cœur et grimaça.

- Pressons le pas ! ordonna-t-il

Marguerite se jeta sur Véronica et, paniquée, approcha sa joue de la bouche et du nez de son amie. Rien, pas un souffle.

- Oh, non, je vous en pris ! Ne me faites pas ce coup-là Véronica ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'attendre maintenant pour dire que vous étiez en train de mourir ! Espèce d'idiote ! Véronica !

Elle pinça les trapèzes de l'autre jeune femme, sachant très bien que cela provoquait une douleur qui réveillerait un ours en hibernation. Aucune réaction. 

Bientôt, trois Ariks arrivèrent en panique.

- La fête s'est arrêtée ! On ne sent plus notre reine ! Que se passe-t-il !

- Je ne sais pas !

- Rentrons-la !

Ils soulevèrent rapidement Véronica et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur, dans une pièce fermée.

- Je suis médecin, expliqua un des deux hommes, et voici mes deux assistants.

Sur ce, il examina brièvement Véronica.

- Avait-elle quelque maladie ? Des faiblesses ? 

- Elle avait mal ou ventre depuis quelques jours et avant de mourir, elle m'a même avertit ! paniqua Marguerite

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Elle le savait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était sur le point de mourir !

Le médecin avala durement et recula.

- Princesse, je… je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je ne peux rien faire.

- Quoi !

- A-t-elle utilisé ses pouvoirs récemment pour ressusciter quelqu'un ?

- Non ! Oh… oui…

- Et bien, c'est que cette personne ne devait pas être ressuscitée. En théorie, c'est impossible de réanimer quelqu'un qui ne doit pas l'être mais si elle a réussi… elle va devoir le payer de sa vie.

- Je ne comprends pas… souffla Marguerite, pâle

- On ne doit pas jouer avec la vie. Ceux qui en ont le pouvoir non plus, c'est en haut qui décide. Si notre Reine avait ce…

- Avait !

- Ce pouvoir, elle devait attendre le signe d'en haut pour l'utiliser. Je suis désolé.

- Bien des gens tuent à mains nues et continuent à bien vivre !

- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'aurait pas été punie si elle avait brisé l'équilibre de cette façon. Mais nous ne devons pas abuser de nos dons de cette façon. Nos sommes envoyés par en haut et devons les écouter et vivre au même niveau que les autres.

- Si nous avons ces dons, c'est pour aider ceux qui ne les ont pas !

- Quand ils nous l'ordonnent !

- C'est injuste !

- Je n'y peux rien, désolé.

Les yeux larmoyant de l'héritière se posèrent sur le corps sans vie de l'autre femme. Alors c'était tout ? Ils n'étaient que des esclaves de « ceux d'en haut » comme l'autre s'amusait à les appeler et quand ils n'obéissaient pas, ceux d'en haut reprenaient nos vies ? 

Mais les humains normaux avaient droit à tout alors ! Tuer, violer, voler, faire le mal sans être punis ! Mais parce que Véronica était différente, ils la reprenaient ! Ils avaient peur qu'elle se rebelle ou quoi ! Si quelqu'un avait à être puni, c'était bien Marguerite qui avait commis des meurtres sur ses maris ! Mais non ! On reprenait quelqu'un qui avait ressuscité un autre !

*-*-*

Ned et Roxton arrivèrent en furie dans une grande citée. De belles maisons collées les unes sur les autres qui ressemblaient fortement à de grands appartements y régnaient et au fond, un grand château illuminait la « ville. »

Les deux hommes y accoururent et ne demandèrent même pas pour y entrer. 

Il y avait beaucoup de gens et ont aurait dit qu'il y avait eu une fête. Mais les personnes présentent semblaient inquiètes et certaines pleuraient.

En voyant Ned, un adolescent s'approcha. 

- Mon prince. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. 

- Où sont Marguerite et Véronica ? Que leur avez-vous fait !?

- Rien voyons ! Nous n'oserions jamais les toucher !

- Vous les avez enlevées pourtant !

- C'était une terrible erreur de la part de quelqu'un qui n'est pas des nôtres. Mais, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle…

*-*-*

Marguerite était flamboyante de colère. Et elle ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Quand Ned entra dans la pièce et qu'il se précipita sur Véronica, les médecins se reculèrent de peur et de honte de leur impuissance face aux événements.

Roxton s'approcha doucement de Marguerite et lui prit la main. Celle-ci se calma légèrement, mais elle était toujours en colère noire. 

Malone fit quelques pas en direction de la reine et toucha ses cheveux délicatement. Il prit sa main et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il essaya de sentir son souffle, son cœur, un seul signe de vie. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Il retint ses larmes et releva ses yeux colériques vers les médecins, demandant une explication.

- Ils n'en ont pas, murmura Marguerite, Ils n'ont rien pu faire. Moi non plus.

Elle prit une inspiration et ferma sa main sur son médaillon avant de le casser et de le jeter sur le sol.

- Je ne sais pas qui nous a donné ces pouvoirs, mais si c'est pour nous restreindre à les écouter ou à mourir, je ne travaillerai pas un instant de plus pour eux, quitte à perdre mes dons !

Malone approuva et fit de même avec son pendentif.

Roxton les regarda et enleva le sien également. Il tendit sa main vers celui de Véronica et lui arracha pour le jeter avec les trois autres.

Au Tree House, Finn eu une soudaine impulsion et arracha son médaillon. Challenger la regarda bizarrement mais fit de même.

Les médaillons de Marguerite, Malone, Roxton et Véronica disparurent et firent place à une jeune dame. Elle tenait dans ses mains un espèce de petit soleil, gros comme une balle de golf (N/A aucune idée si le golf existait dans ce temps !)

Elle était en plein milieu de la pièce, entre Roxton & Marguerite et Malone & Véronica.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, j'espère, dit-elle

- C'est pour vous qu'on travaille ?

- Non, je suis une messagère.

- Et bien, vous direz à nos « patrons », commença Malone avec colère, qu'on est très sérieux.

- Non, vous n'y pensez pas… vous renoncez à tous vos pouvoirs ?

- Oh oui ! Vous avez repris Véronica parce qu'elle avait sauvé quelqu'un ! C'est vous qui êtes malade ! J'aime mieux ne plus rien avoir que de travaillez pour des gens sans aucun sens, expliqua Malone

- Et vous, Miss Krux, vous perdrez tous vos pouvoirs également… ce qui veut dire tous vos talents en langues anciennes et étrangères.

Marguerite grimaça.

- Oui. J'y renonce.

- Et bien, voilà qui est dommage. Vous étiez pour nous de puissants outils. Mais peu importe, d'autres prendront votre place.

- Vous leur donnerez nos condoléances !

La jeune femme sourit. Un grand vent souffla dans la pièce et une douleur traversa les explorateurs. Elle ne dura qu'une seconde, mais fut extrêmement intense.

- En échange de vos pouvoirs, nous vous redonnons sa vie. Faites-en ce que vous voulez.

Le petit soleil qu'elle tenait dans sa main se dirigea vers les trois explorateurs et Malone le saisi et le dirigea vers Véronica. 

La jeune intruse disparue en même temps que Véronica se releva en sursaut.

La blonde regarda autour d'elle perdue. Elle ne sentait plus rien, aucun pouvoir. Elle savait également qu'elle n'était plus la reine de personne.

Pourtant, sans savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, elle leva la tête et remercia ses amis. Elle était finalement une jeune femme normale et surtout… vivante !


	13. Dernier Chapitre

Ouff !! Ça a été dur à terminer mais voilà !! J'aurais voulu écrire plus, mais je n'ai pas été capable j'ai trop délaissé cette histoire pendant trop longtemps. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre !! C'est le dernier ;) !

Merci à Youte et Kim !!!! Énormément !!

**Chapitre 13**

Lorsque Marguerite, Véronica, Malone et Roxton rentrèrent, ils étaient souriant et heureux, même s'ils n'avaient plus leurs pouvoirs. Challenger et Finn comprirent et furent heureux de voir que Véronica était en grande forme.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Deux heures après leur retour, ils commencèrent à essayer d'ouvrir la brèche pour Londres.

Véronica ne savait pas quoi faire. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de parents à retrouver et elle n'était plus la reine de personne… allait-elle suivre ses amis ?

Malheureusement pour eux, quand Challenger trouva l'inscription qui les ramènerait à Londres, elle était incompréhensible… dans une autre langue !

- Ce qui est dommage dans tout cela, c'est que maintenant que vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs, Marguerite, cela va nous prendre des mois à traduire ça !

- Montrez-moi.

Marguerite saisit le livre et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est du Grec, Challenger, je suis déçue que vous ne reconnaissiez pas une langue aussi simple. Et c'est une formule qui parle de la terre de vie… enfin, le plateau, dit Marguerite tout naturellement

Les autres la dévisagèrent, étonnés et la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je comprends tout !

- Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Elle a bridé nos pouvoirs !

- Une fois le médaillon touché, vous pourrez le brûler et vos pouvoirs seront toujours là. C'est ce qu'a dit ma mère, se rappela Véronica. Peut-être que cette femme nous a seulement retiré nos titres. C'est vrai quoi, Marguerite a toujours su toutes les langues. C'est en elle, elle ne peut pas l'oublier. C'est comme une fois qu'on sait nager, on ne peut pas oublier !

- Elle bluffait alors ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Ils regardèrent le carnet que Marguerite avait entre les mains. La clé. L'accès à ce qu'ils recherchaient depuis plus de trois ans… Mais en y réfléchissant bien, était-ce vraiment ce qu'ils désiraient ? Qu'est-ce qui retenait leurs cœurs là-bas ?

Challenger voulait revoir sa femme, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Et il voulait clouer le bec aux scientifiques idiots. 

Mais sinon ? Ah oui, le best-seller de Ned. Mais il avait un problème à régler : « AH euh, en passant Gladys, je suis éperdument amoureux d'une femme de la jungle, je te laisse ! ». Ou encore dans le cas de Roxton: « Mère, je suis toujours en vie après trois ans d'absence et je compte demander une espionne et criminelle en mariage ! »

Finn était plutôt indifférente, mais de ce qu'elle avait vu du monde extérieur, elle préférait la jungle où elle portait ce qu'elle voulait. Véronica quant à elle ne voulait pas aller à Londres, jamais de la vie ! C'était une ville pleine de regards péjoratifs et de gens aux idées préconçues. En plus, elle détestait les longues robes.

Marguerite considéra la formule quelques instants. Elle avait le pouvoir de les ramener tous chez eux. Elle pensa à Roxton. 

Divorcer de François, c'était une chose qu'elle souhaitait dès le moment où elle avait dit oui. Mais mettre la vie de ses amis et de l'homme qu'elle aimait en danger ? D'accord, la guerre était terminée depuis 5 ans et les risques que quelqu'un recherche Parsifal étaient diminuées de beaucoup. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne se croyait pas capable de retourner à une vie paisible de riche… 

Une vie paisible ? C'était non pour les autres également.

Alors quoi ? Tous iraient régler leurs problèmes et reviendraient ici après ? Mais alors le divorce et retourner voir Gladys ne serviraient probablement à rien puisque tous les croyaient morts… 

- Allons-y ! dit soudain Malone, Je reviendrai ici après, mais nous devons y retournez.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Challenger

- Je ne viens pas, fit Véronica déterminée

- Moi non plus, renchérit Finn

- Je veux voir mon frère, déclara Marguerite signifiant qu'elle y allait

- Je viens aussi, fit Roxton

Challenger inspira profondément.

- Je rassemble quelques preuves, Malone rassemblez tous vos journaux, nous partons. Mais nous reviendrons bien vite, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux blondinettes

Cinq minutes après, ils étaient tous prêts à partir. Challenger se tourna vers Finn et Véronica, souriant tristement.

- Oh, n'ayez pas cet air Challenger, nous nous reverrons, fit Finn

- Je vous adore toutes les deux, ne l'oubliez jamais.

Marguerite prononça la formule et tous les quatre disparurent.

- On aurait dit un adieu de sa part…

*-*-*

Trois jours plus tard.

Londres était en totale ébullition, on demandait le célèbre professeur Challenger partout pour des conférences. Un nouveau monde avait été découvert et des preuves plus que tangibles avaient été fournies. 

Malone avait hésité à envoyer ses journaux en publication. Ils contenaient des choses extrêmement personnelles, certaines pouvant mettre Marguerite en danger de mort. Mais elle l'avait laissé faire, elle retournerait sur le plateau après tout.

Mais Challenger passait du bon temps avec son épouse et refusait les conférences. Il n'en avait donné qu'une seule à son retour et pour le moment, c'était suffisant.

Marguerite et Roxton étaient assis sur le bord d'un lac. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et la tête de la jeune femme reposait paisiblement sur l'épaule forte de son bien-aimé. Tous deux auraient voulu passer l'éternité ainsi. Et ils le pouvaient. À condition de retourner dans ce monde sauvage qu'était le monde perdu.

Sauvage, oui. Et inquiétant, terrible et dangereux. Mais tellement fascinant, beau, étonnant et parfait à la fois. Là où tout commença et là où tout finirait. Le monde, la vie, l'amour, le bien comme le mal.

- Il faut y aller, murmura Roxton

Tous deux se levèrent à contre-cœur. Elle avait appris que François s'était remarié, six mois auparavant. Le monde et lui-même se croyant veuf, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais maintenant que le monde entier savait qu'elle était vivante, peut-être lui devait-elle des explications. 

Arrivé proche de sa destination, elle embrassa tendrement Roxton et celui-ci resta en arrière, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait faire cela seule. Mais tout de même, il ne faisait pas confiance à ce François alors, il ne resta pas trop loin.

Elle sonna à la grille et Nestor, un des valets qu'elle connaissait, vint lui ouvrir visiblement très heureux de la revoir.

- Madame ! Nous vous croyions morte ! Quelle surprise nous avons eut en lisant les journaux durant les derniers jours !

- Je suis plus vivante que jamais, répondit-elle en pensant à Roxton

- Monsieur Krux de Landry s'est remarié madame, annonça le valet étant totalement conscient que cette information ferait plus de bien que de mal à sa maîtresse (N/A. dans le sens que c'est un valet et qu'il la sert… pas dans le sens amoureuse ! bon vous aviez compris mais tout de même)

- Je sais.

Elle entra dans la maison et vit tout de suite François. Il était avec une jeune femme qui devait à peine frôler la vingtaine. Elle était blonde, avait la peau pâle et les joues cerise. Ses yeux bleus semblaient effrayés naturellement.

« Pauvre enfant » pensa Marguerite avec un maigre sourire sarcastique

Dès qu'il la vit, il figea, blême comme la mort.

- M… Marguerite !?

- Je ne suis que de passage, François. Je ne récupère même pas mes objets. Oh… non, je viens reprendre une chose. 

- O… oui ?

- Je veux m'assurer que je ne suis plus légalement ta femme. Quoi que ça ne changera pas beaucoup mes projets.

- Euuh, en effet. Nous ne sommes plus mariés. 

- Bien, excellent, parfait. Merci !

Elle sortit, souriante et le valet la suivit.

- Madame ! Ne vouliez-vous pas récupérer une chose ?

- Ma liberté !

*-*-*

Malone cogna discrètement à la porte de la grande maison. Il entendit les pas d'une femme en escarpins résonner et se diriger vers la porte. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la jeune femme qui avait ouvert la porte eut un hoquet de surprise.

Gladys. Bizarrement, ce qu'il avait trouvé beau chez elle ne semblait plus aussi éclatant, maintenant que son cœur était pris.

- Ned…

- Bonjour Gladys, salua poliment Malone.

Elle semblait effrayée et Malone remarqua à quel point elle était encore jeune. Pas en terme d'âge mais de la façon dont elle agissait. Il sourit. Elle l'invita à entrer prendre le thé. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine… il y avait un bébé dans une chaise haute. Le sourire de Malone s'agrandit de soulagement. Ce serait plus facile que prévu.

- Malone… je te croyais mort. Je… me suis mariée.

- C'est bien ce que je vois, fit Malone en riant

Gladys fut surprise.

- Je venais te dire à peu près la même chose, expliqua Malone.

Gladys soupira de soulagement et se mit à rire, accompagnée de Malone.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Il s'appelle Sebastian Thompson. 

- Je suis très heureux pour toi. Vraiment.

*-*-*

Le voyage n'avait pas été très long jusqu'à Paris. Enfin, passer de Londres à Paris était long. Mais Marguerite allait enfin connaître le seul membre de sa famille qui restait encore, le temps semblait alors s'écouler beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le faisait réellement.

Pendant ce temps, Malone passait du temps un peu partout, à donner des conférences, à tuer le temps avant de retourner avec Véronica et Challenger était bien avec sa femme. Roxton, quant-à-lui, était resté avec sa mère qui semblait déjà dépressive de le voir repartir, bien qu'il promettait de venir la voir souvent…

Mais pour le moment, Marguerite était devant l'immense maison qui devait être celle de son frère. 

Elle avait un peu peur. Elle allait connaître enfin la vérité. Enfin, on lui en avait parlé, durant son cours séjour en France et elle l'avait vu en rêve. Mais là, elle allait connaître son frère, sa dernière racine qui la rattachait à sa véritable famille, à ses origines. 

Elle avait voulu y aller seule, pour tout comprendre. Et elle s'apprêtait à sonner.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la grille, un garçon de pas plus de vingt ans.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il

- Je suis Marguerite K… Marguerite de Simonets et j'aimerais voir mon frère, le compte.

- Mais… Le compte Samuel n'a pas de sœur, fit le jeune homme plutôt perdu

- Annoncez-moi alors, vous verrez bien.

- Entrez.

Elle suivit le garçon jusqu'à la maison où il lui fit signe d'attendre. La maison avait une odeur qui lui rappelait quelque chose de familier et toute trace d'anxiété s'envola. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa famille, elle le sentait juste à l'ambiance.

Un homme blond, sûrement mi ou fin trentaine arriva quelques minutes après, essoufflé. Il regarda Marguerite quelques instants, s'approcha, aperçut le médaillon à son cou et eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Marguerite ? Non, c'est vraiment toi ?

Elle enleva son médaillon et lui tendit. Il l'ouvrit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. 

- Oh bon sang. Je suis tellement heureux ! Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais !

Marguerite ne savait que dire. Cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu était si ému en la revoyant, mais elle le connaissait que d'un rêve. Elle regarda ses yeux. Verts-gris, comme les siens. Puis elle le revit, elle le sentit la protéger alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé et que lui, enfant, risquait sa vie pour elle.

Elle sourit.

- Moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je reverrais un jour ma famille. 

- Papa ? fit une petite voix en arrivant

Une fillette blonde aux yeux verts arriva dans la pièce, n'ayant pas plus de 5 ans. Elle regarda Marguerite intriguée et se cacha derrière son père. Samuel sourit.

- Juliette, je te présente ta tante, Marguerite.

- Ma tante ? Moi aussi j'ai Marguerite dans mon nom ! 

Marguerite leva les yeux vers son frère, surprise.

- Allez viens, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire…

Elle sourit et acquiesça, suivant son frère.

Ce jour-là, ils parlèrent des heures et des heures. Samuel lui parla de ce qu'il se souvenait des souvenirs de son enfance, des parents De Simonets, des gens qui l'avaient recueillis. La femme de Samuel, Annabelle, se révéla une femme plus que gentille.

Marguerite omis volontairement de parler de sa carrière de Parsefal. Elle dit seulement qu'elle avait été élevée dans différents pensionnats pour marier quelques hommes mais que ça avait toujours mal tourné. Puis, l'expédition…

- Je crois que je suis beaucoup dans les carnets de Malone, avoua-t-elle, vous saurez tout sur moi quand ils seront publiés.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Samuel 

- Je retourne dans le monde perdu. C'est là ma vraie vie…

Samuel parut triste un instant mais finit par sourire.

- Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu as trouvé un homme là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

Marguerite fut surprise et éclata de rire.

- Comment sais-tu ?

- Je ne te connais pas encore beaucoup, mais je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu vas revenir nous voir ?

- Oui. Je reviendrai aussi souvent que possible.

- J'aimerais bien rencontrer ton Lord un de ces jours…

*-*-*

Le jour du retour au plateau vint plus vite que tous ne l'auraient souhaités. Pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas y retourner, loin de là ! Londres les étouffait déjà un peu… mais il était bon d'être parmi sa famille pour tous.

Ils promirent de revenir souvent… Mais au moment du départ, Challenger s'éloigna tristement. Il s'excusa.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Malone

- Je reste avec ma femme, déclara-t-il, je ne peux pas l'abandonner encore et la jungle n'est pas faite pour elle.

Tous les trois se regardèrent tristement, mais acquiescèrent. 

- Nous comprenons. 

- Vous reviendrez me voir ?

- Oh bien sûr George ! promit Marguerite

- Occupez-vous bien de Finn, elle va en avoir besoin.

- Promis. 

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Ils se serrèrent tous dans leurs bras, et les trois jeunes adultes s'éloignèrent de George avant de disparaîtrent, sourires aux lèvres. 

La jungle dans laquelle le professeur Challenger les avait emmenés était devenue leur maison et ils avaient trouvé leur famille là-bas. 

Il est vrai que tous au départ étaient des âmes perdues. Marguerite, renfermée, mystérieuse, malheureuse. Roxton se sentant coupable, honteux et fuyant la réalité. Malone encore un jeune homme, ayant oublié ce qui lui faisait tellement mal. Véronica, encore une petite fille à la recherche de ses parents. Et quand ils avaient trouvé Finn, elle était une rebelle, une âme errante dans un futur détruit.

Ils avaient grandis, évolués et Challenger pouvait partir retrouver sa femme. Tout tombait en conséquence. Ils pouvaient maintenant vivre une vie paisible… Enfin presque, le monde perdu n'est pas toujours de tout repos.

Et un jour, alors que le soleil tombait à l'horizon, quatre ans jours pour jours après leur arrivée sur le plateau, Roxton s'agenouilla et fit sa demande…

FIN


End file.
